The Remingtons and The Winchesters
by Klake1992
Summary: Lacey Remington is a female hunter who was born and raised in the life of a hunter alongside her sister who had also been taught the tools of the trade by their father, Rex Remington who worked closely beside John Winchester. Follow the girls on their sorrid tale, which also includes lots of the Winchesters... Obviously. Set mostly in AU.
1. Dog Whistle from hell

**Authors note: **

So I typed all of this from my phone, please go easy on me as its not that easy to catch all the mistakes when you're typing on a phone. My idea was never fully formed before I started writing, but I like it so far and hope you all enjoy it as well. Each chapter will more than likely be like a new episode, or I will try and keep it that way. Reviews are very welcome! I could use the input. Thank you!

Enjoy!

**Location: Attica, Michigan **

It was a cold and stormy night. The petite raven haired beauty lay upon one of the Queen sized beds in the motel room they had been in for nearly a week. Her brilliant emerald eyes lifted from the magazine that she had been idly skimming through to gaze up at her younger sister, only 3 years younger than her current age of 26. Lucy, her younger sister, had been perked on the window ledge of their motel room for nearly an hour by then. Gazing out into the storm clouded night. Lacey was surprised she could see much of anything with the rain pelting the window like it was. Lacey knew what Lucy was looking for, though, head lights. Not just any headlights, but the head lights belonging to a 1967 Chevy impala.

"The longer you sit there gazing out the window like a puppy dog waiting for its owner to get home the longer your dear Sammy takes to get here." Lacey couldn't help but tease her younger sister. Lucy didn't even turn away from the window, she continued gazing out of it her own cerulean orbs focusing on the clarity that came when lightening flashed in the sky.

"If their lack of punctuality was due to anyone, it would be your beloved Dean." Lucy retorted causing Lacey to roll her eyes.

"If hooking up occasionally makes him my beloved then so be it." Lacey grumbled as she fell back onto the bed, the magazine opening again to a random page. She crossed her legs just at the ankles, her slightly heeled black leather boots still on her feet.

"They're here." Lucy all but squealed as she moved away from the window to hurry to the door.

"You're really going to let them know you were sitting at the ready by throwing the door open before they even get to it? " Lacey questioned with a laugh, glad that her sister couldn't see the fluttering of her heart in her chest at the idea that Dean Winchester, the only man who had ever caught her interest in such a way, was there... And he was there to see them... And well, help them.

The two girls had been stuck on a case that had compiled 4 bodies in the past 2 1/2 months. They had little evidence and their leads were turning up to be dead ends. With their 5th person missing, the heat was on to save them before they ended up like the other 4 mutilated corpses.

"Shut it, Lacey." Lucy all but growled as a knock came to their door. Lucy opened it without hesitation to reveal the tall, built, and slightly adorable Sam.

"Hey. Glad to see you're still as punctual as ever." Lucy teased as she allowed Sam into the room, his clothes a bit damp from the rain.

"Yeah, well you know Dean, he had to stop for food... 3 times." Sam said causing both girls to laugh, Lacey added an eye roll for good measure.

"Your brother is a bottomless pit...speaking of... Where is the walking black hole?" Lacey inquired.

"Getting our room... And he saw the vending machine had those little hostess pies... "Sam said.

Lacey shook her head causing her long raven tresses to fan out over her shoulders.

"I'll go round him up, Luc, you fill Sam in on what we know." Lacey said before she stood from where she had been sitting in the bed.

"See you in the morning... " Lucy chimed in as Lacey reached the door. Sam laughed at the younger Remington girls comment before he quickly covered it with a cough.

lacey opened the door, letting in the sound of the pouring rain, but turned before she walked out under the awning.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." With a wink, she was out the door and heading towards where she knew the vending machines were.

"I don't get how you don't weigh at least 50 pounds more than you do by now... " Lacey teased when she walked up on Dean who had been gathering his goodies from the return on the machine.

" Fighting monsters tends to keep a man in good shape." Dean responded with ease as he stood and turned to face Lacey.

"Which I can see it does very well for you, Lace." Dean commented, obviously appreciative of the girls toned yet feminine physique.

"It's kind of hard to be over weight when every other night you're fighting some new creepy creature...or critter." Lacey said as Dean began to make his way to his room with Lacey at his side.

"That's right, I remember hearing about that oversized night crawler you and Lucy wasted." Dean recalled the case Lacey had mentioned with ease.

"Yeah... Only Lucy hid while I blasted the damn thing and I was the one stuck with this nasty yellowish gunk in my hair for 3 days." Lacey pulled a face as she lifted a hand to brush those very same tresses of ebony over her shoulder.

"Sounds just like Lucy...couldn't even stand the sight of a squished spider." Said Dean.

"Her squeamish ways always made for good entertainment, though. Still do." Lacey admitted.

"Enough about your sister, though. How have you been? " Dean asked as they reached the room that was his and his brothers, he unlocked the door either ease, flipped on the nearest light switch and threw the bag he had been carrying over his shoulder onto the bed.

" I've been alright. I mean, how good can you really be on the road all the time hunting?" She asked as he set his pies down on the little table in the corner of the room. lacey shut the door behind herself and watched as Dean took a seat upon the edge of the bed nearest the door.

"Depends on how much you enjoy what you do." Dean replied.

"I enjoy it, ridding raw world of evil one twisted work of nature at a time... But I like it a lot more when you and Sammy come by to help out." Lacey said as she made her way over to where Dean sat, she slipped onto his lap her legs straddling his as her hands rested upon his shoulders. On cue, his hands lifted to find her petite waist, managing to connect with the bare skin of her hips when they pushed her black scoop neck shirt up.

Deans smirk was instant as his eyes ran over the girls petite yet very form, lifting to finally lock on her eyes. Those beautiful emerald pools.

"I was hoping you and Luc would run into trouble... Hell a simple, we miss you guys come see us, text would have had me jumping into baby and heading where ever you were." When he said things like that, Lacey couldn't help but fall for him all over again, just like she had at the young age of 14…and just like she did on repeat each and every time they were together.

"Well, I did miss you... A lot." Lacey informed him as she leaned into him to place a kiss upon his jaw. "More than you could ever imagine." She added as she place another kiss along his jawline, following that kiss with a few more.

"I've got a pretty vivid imagination, Lace." Dean replied, his voice sounding a bit low and husky.

"How about we let your imagination rest and I just how you how very much I kissed you." Her kisses led up, closer to his mouth before she pulled away, only so much so that she was less than an inch away from his lips.

"You are so damn awesome." Dean replied, his lips brushing her as be spoke, a grin appeared on her lips before she finally no pressed her lips to his giving him the kiss she had been dying to give him since she walked up on him at the vending machine.

Dean awoke the next day to the sound of the shower that Lacey was taking. She had managed to sneak out of bed, into his shirt, out of the room, to her room, sneaking in to see Sam and Lucy cuddling... Not paying any mind to that she had snatched up some of her own clothes and had headed back to Sam and Deans motwl room. All without getting caught.

It was one of the many talents of the oldest Remington sister, a stealth way about her that exceeded the abilities of most. She was just rinsing her hair of the conditioner the motel provided, this particular place had some that smelled of lavender, one of her favorites, when the curtain was ripped open.

"Miss me, Lovely Lacey?" Slime bag King of Hell Crowley. How he managed to sneak into the bathroom of the room her and Dean were in was beyond her. The fact that she knew Crowley meant her no harm didn't stop the scream at his sudden appearance from escaping her. Nor did it stop her primal instincts either. Albeit she was naked, Lacey still reacted the way she would with any intruder. She fought. She grabbed the industrial strength curtain rod, and then kicked sending Crowley smashing hard into the bathroom door. The very door that Dean was on the other side of.

"Lacey? What's going on in there?! " Dean yelled from the other side of the door, his voice loud and demanding. She could tell he was trying to open the door by the way it was rattling.

" This damn pervert. Thats what's going on." Lacey replied as she scurried to grab a towel to wrap around herself.

"If I wanted to get my jollies off I'd have popped in on the two of you last night." Crowley admitted with a grain as he stood up, soon to be shoved out of the way of the entrance by the door that Dean had shouldered open. Dean in all his glory wearing nothing but boxers.

"You slimy son of a bitch." Dean growled before grabbing Crowley by the collar and hauling him out of the bathroom.

"What? I was just popping in to offer a bit of assistance." Crowley feigned innocence as his grin came back to his lips.

"Assistance?" Dean asked, Lacey could hear them talking from where she was dressing inside of the bathroom, away from the peeping eyes of the King of Hell.

"All the dead people, this other one missing, Shannon Planchette? Not that her name really matters. They all had one thing in common, didn't they?" Crowley asked a slightly bewildered looking Dean.

"What do you mean?" Lacey asked from the bathroom as she pulled on the dark, slightly distressed , denim skinny jeans.

"So you haven't found it yet... All of the now departed... And the one missing shared one thing. A talisman, one that belonged to me, one that I want back." It was all starting to make sense now, of course Crowley wasn't there to help out of the kindness of his heart. He was there for his own selfish reasons.

"If the whole reason these people are ending up dead is because of this damn talisman, than why should we give it back to you?" Dean questioned his voice demanding as always... And oh so very attractive.

"They're ending up dead because the damned thing controls my hounds. The touch it and a hell hound is called to them. Slowly drives them mad, and now half my hell hounds are out wandering around in Attica just waiting for someone to pick up that talisman again." Crowley droned on in explanation. Lacey finished dressing in a long sleeved black scoop neck and joined the two in the sitting room to see Crowley sitting upon one of the kitchen chairs and Dean fully dressed as well.

"And I hate to break it to you, but your Missing person is more than likely already dead." Crowley announced before standing from where he had been sitting, brushing off his fine black suit.

"So you burst in here to tell us you lost your favorite toy and that we should fetch it for you?" Lacey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Crowley nodded.

"If it weren't for the fact that this girl could still be out there alive, I'd tell you to suck it." Lacey retorted.

"Oh? Suck what? We may be able to work something out." Crowley barely got the words out of his mouth before Dean had him by the throat.

"Right then... I was just leaving." Crowley choked out as Dean released the hold on his neck.

Neither of the two tried to stop Crowley as he walked out of the room, nearly running into Sam and Lucy on the way.

"Moose. Little Remington." Crowley nodded to the both of them, not bothering with the bewildered looks on their faces before continuing on his way.

"What was he doing here?" Lucy asked the moment they were fully in the room, lifting a hand to tuck a lock of chestnut hair behind her ear.

"Well, to put it plainly, we solved this case. Crowley misplaced one of his toys and now we clean up the mess." Dean explained as Lacey lifted her arms to cross over her chest.

"It's hell hounds that have been tearing those people up. That doesn't explain that girl that's still missing, though." Lacey said.

"Hell hounds? They sold their souls?" Sam asked.

"No, they just got their hands on the wrong thing. Some talisman. It controls the hounds, calls them right to whoever has the thing." Dean continued to explain.

"So somehow in the past nearly 3 months 4 different people got their hands on it and died... What about the 5th one, I've never heard of Hell hounds taking hostages." Sam countered.

"What if she's really just a missing person?" Lucy suggested.

"Only one way to find out. We do some digging." Lacey said.

"Sam, Lucy you two get on the research. Lace and I will see what we can dig up in town."

"How often do you leave Sam alone to do all the computer work while you go out to do field work... And by that I mean grab a burger and some pie?" Lacey asked as she sat across from Dean at their table in the diner they had found. Lacey could have sworn Dean's nose could sniff out the best food in any small town.

Dean laughed at her question causing the girl to smile, her plump lips pulling back to reveal her pearly whites.

"I always bring him back something to eat." Dean defended himself causing Lacey to laugh. She gave a slight shake of her head before taking a bite of the Apple pie she had ordered.

"You know, this reminds me of back when our dad's first let us go on a hunt together." Lacey reminisced.

"They were so adamant on keeping us apart. even though they let Sammy and Lucy spend all sorts of time together." Dean replied.

"Thats because Lucy hadn't blossomed like I had and Sammy didn't quite look at Lucy the way you did me." Just saying those words caused a racing to pick up in Laceys chest, her heart hammering against her rib cage. Dean, after all those years, still looked at her the same way. Like she was the only girl in the room... Hell like she was the only girl on the planet.

"Probably doesn't help that the one time they did leave us alone together they caught us making out in your bedroom." Dean added. Lacey had to stiffle a laugh at that remembering the exact look on her father's face.

"I thought my dad was going to murder you." Lacey admitted.

"I did too. I'm still surprised he let me anywhere near you again." Dean chuckled himself at the thought.

"Your dad always had a way with mine, you know it was him who told my dad we could handle one measly werewolf on our own." Lacey admitted.

"We did too... After the pie that is." Dean said recalling that night perfectly, Laceys smile hadn't left her face as she thought back to that night. Dean had been the perfect gentlemen to her and he had been very impressed when Lacey made the perfect shot into the heart of the werewolf that night as well.

"That was some very good pie." Lacey admitted, a smile on her lips before she finished off the pie that sat before her.

"A woman after my own heart." Dean said flashing the girl a wink as he too finished off his own pie.

The chiming of Lacey's phone alerted her of a text message. Looking down at her phone she saw that it was from Lucy.

TEXT: Found an address for Shannon Planchette. 3709 Gardner Rd

"Looks like we're done just in time." Lacey said as she showed the text to Dean. After tossing some bills down into the counter he spoke.

"Let's go check it out."

"Well, it doesn't look like she was taken from here if she was kidnapped. It's way too clean." Lacey said, stating the obvious as the two of them searched the two bedroom apartment of their missing person.

"I don't think she was kidnapped at all." The tone of his voice triggered something in Lacey letting her know that she needed to be on high alert. She left the bedroom she was in to see Dean standing in the room at the end of the hall.

"What were your victims names?" Dean asked as he entered the room and Lacey followed seeing the shrine in the middle of the room. It looked to have a holder of some sort, it seemed as if whatever they had been looking for they had found.

"Leslie White, Julia Drake, Susan Potts, and Trisha Tyler." Lacey recited the names from memory easily.

"Looks like this Shannon isn't as innocent as you guys thought." Dean lifted what he had been looking at, a year book, all of the women she had listed were in the senior class photo and crossed off, 2 more were circled.

"It looks like Caroline and Corrine Collins are next... Twins... Nice." Lacey couldn't help but whack Dean upon the shoulder causing him to wince before putting the book back upon the stand it had been on.

"Better get out of here before she sics the hounds on us." Dean said.

"I'll call Lucy and have her find the Collins twins. We can hang out around here, see if Shannon comes back." Lacey said as the two left the apartment together.

It had been 3 hours and no progress had been made, yes Sam and Lacey had found the twins, but nothing had changed with them either. Both of them sat happily at what looked to be their shared home. That was until Dean's phone rang.

"We're on our way." Lacey already knew it had to have been Sam calling as Dean fired up the impala and raced to follow the GPS tracker on his brothers phone.

"Shannons finally come out of hiding, they saw her sneaking through the bushes in the back yard. I'm sure the hounds are nearby. Do me a favor, call Crowley. Tell him it's time to pick up his dogs." Dean said as he handed his phone over to the pretty raven haired girl in his passenger seat.

She pulled up Crowleys number and then dialed.

"Dean, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." Crowley answered.

"It's me, perv." Lacey replied.

"Ah, and to what do I owe the pleasure?" Crowley asked.

"Your dogs are groomed and ready for pick up." She said before hanging up, knowing that Crowley would know where to find them.

"The less communication I have with that man, the less of a sleeze bag I feel like." Lacey commented causing a laugh from Dean. Lacey proceeded to fetch her gun from inside her jacket, checking to make sure it was loaded.

"Let's take this evil bimbo down." Lacey said as they pulled up outside of the house behind the car Lucy and Sam had been driving. It was empty.

"They must have already gone in. Awesome."Dean said sarcastically as he retrieved his own gun and the two of them slipped out of the impala. That was when they heard it, the screams coming from the house. As they ran closer the could hear the snarling and growling as well.

"Shit." Lacey said as they appeared on the scene, one of the twins was pinned down by an invisible source, a hell hound, the other was nowhere to be seen, Shannon was standing in the middle of the floor the talisman in her hand and a wicked smile in her lips.

Lacey could see Lucy sneaking up behind Shannon from down the hall, Shannons eyes lifted from the helpless girl on the ground to Dean and Lacey appearing in the room.

"Drop the guns or the girl looses her head. Not that she doesn't deserve it." Shannon ordered.

Dean and Lacey obliged.

"I'm sorry, Shannon. Please. High-school was so long ago. I was a mean girl back then, so was Caroline. We know that now. Please let me go." The hound pinning the girl growled causing Corrine to squeal out in fear.

"Really? Another high-school nerd looking for revenge?" Dean asked keeping the attention on them as Lucy continued to advance.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Lacey felt a shifting in the air as one of the hounds advanced on them.

"Woah. Woah. I was just saying, isn't it a little late to still be holding grudges?" Lucy finally reached Shannon, pouncing on the girl she struggled to get the Talisman from her.

Lucy was tackled by a hell hound, pinned similar to Corrine before she could get too far. Dean, though, as Shannon was distracted picked up his gun and aimed it at Shannon taking his shot the moment he was able to.

Shannon hit the floor dead in a matter of seconds. Just in time too as Crowley appeared, striding over to the girls body and grabbing the talisman. The hounds on the girls retreated instantly, she could hear another's nails clicking on the hard wood of the floor too as it came running to Crowley and the one that had been guarding them retreated as well.

"Come on pups, daddy's here to take you home." Crowley, without saying a word to the others in the room, left.

"Sammy!" Sam and Caroline entered into the room from where they had barricaded themselves in the study.

"Are you Alright?" Lacey asked Corrine as she approached her, helping her off from the floor. She was a little battered and bruised, but otherwise Alright.

"Yeah, I'll live, thanks to you guys." Corrine responded.

After assuring that the girls were safe and had somewhere to stay, the other 4 left heading back to the motel rooms to pack and head their own separate ways again.

"I'll be back, I've got some unfinished business to attend to." Lacey told Lucy as she tossed her duffle bag into the trunk of their car.

"When are you going to stop referring to Dean as unfinished business?" Lucy teased causing Lacey to crack a small grin.

"Oh shut up, your unfinished business is on his way over here now." Lacey said spotting Sam walking towards them.

She gave him a smile as she headed the way towards where she knew the impala was parked, outside of their room on the other side of the building. Lacey walked up, hands in the pockets of her tight jeans as Dean shut the trunk, revealing the beautiful girl standing before him.

"You know, this will always be my least favorite part of seeing you," Lacey began as she moved closer to Dean who leaned against the back of his car, his eyes never leaving the advancing beauty. "I've always hated goodbyes."

"How many times have I told you, it's never a good bye." Dean said as Lacey came within arms reach. "It's see you later." Dean finished as he reached out to grab her by the hips and pull her to him. Lacey lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, her head dipping into the crook of his neck to inhale that familiar scent of his. This never got easier, it only got harder as the years went on.

Lifting her head her brilliant emerald eyes met his beautiful hazel-green eyes. She had to fight back the urge to cry as she placed a slow lingering kiss to his lips.

"See you later." She whispered against his lips. Hoping that she would see him again soon. If only she had known the circumstances, maybe she wouldn't have wished such a thing.


	2. The Sultry Siren

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank You to those of you still reading, the support means a lot to me. I'm still writing from my cell phone so things aren't going to be perfect, but I'm trying. The next chapter I can assure you you'll want to stick around for, it's going to be packed full of action and drama.

Enjoy and please don't hesitate to leave a review.

Lucy and Lacey had endured one hell of a week, their travels had landed them in Omaha, Nebraska, home of the vicious Vetala . Although the Vetala were some wicked beasts they were one of the girls specialties. Ever since their father had been murdered by a pack, giving his life to save Lucy the girls had dedicated their lives to exterminating as many of the beasts as possible. That and vampires, they never had too much trouble with vampires.

The two girls had wiped out an entire pack of Vetala in just a week. It had taken them 3 days to track them, one day to assess how many of them there were, 2 days to track their routine, and 1 day to waste the entire pack. That was nearly a record for the two girls. Although their record had been set 2 years prior when they had found the pack that had murdered their father. That pack had only taken them 3 days to wipe out.

Lacey could see that Lucy was fast asleep in her bed, having been exhausted from the battle they had just fought... And won. Lacey herself was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep the sleep of the dead after having showered to rid of the blood that had splattered her. Something was nagging at her though, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but her subconscious knew what it was. She reached for her phone and checked her messages. The screen showed her she had no new text or voice messages. It was Dean she hadn't heard from him in over 2 weeks and that was unusual. They always kept in contact, at least to make sure the other is ok, especially after his past trip to hell.

With a sigh, and a mental reminder to call Sam in the morning Lacey placed her phone on the night stand and tucked into bed. Quickly, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The sudden ringing of a phone pulled Lacey out of her dreamless sleep, and quickly as well, the shock of the sudden noise in an otherwise quite room will do that to a person. Apparently the ringing woke up Lucy as well, or Lucy was already awake as her voice didn't sound one bit groggy.

"That's your phone, Lace." Came Lucys voice.

Lacey grabbed the phone from her bedside table, seeing Sam's name flashing on the screen she felt her stomach dropping. She knew something was up.

"Sammy?" Lacey answered, her voice questioning, wondering if this was really actually happening.

"Lacey! I hate to do this to you, but we need your help." Lacey sat up in her bed, lifting her free hand to brush her hair out of her face.

"Of course. What's going on?" Lacey asked as she threw the blankets off from herself. She began to toss some of her things into her bag after pulling out a pair of slightly distressed jeans and a long sleeved dark grey scoop neck shirt. She began to pull her clothes in and Sam spoke.

"It's Dean, we were hunting a Siren and she got a hold of him. Shes hiding him from me and I think you might be able to help me find him and break the spell on him." Sam explained and Lacey paused for a moment in her dressing. Dean was missing.

"Where are you?" Lacey asked.

"Lebanon, Kansas. At the bunker." He explained knowing she knew right where it was.

"We're leaving Nebraska now. We'll be there as soon as possible." Lacey said and Lucy picked up on what was going on. She got up from where she had been sitting drinking her orange juice.

"Thank you. So much." Sam said.

"You know we'd do anything for you two." Lacey replied before the two said their goodbyes.

"Pack up Luc, looks like we're heading to Kansas."

"Tell me more about this Siren." Lucy said as she sat beside Sam at the table in the study of the Men of letters bunker. Lacey stood across from them arms crossed older her chest, she was too on edge to sit down.

"It was right outside of Kinsley, that still seems to be its hunting ground. I can't find where it's been hiding though and I think that's where it has Dean." Sam. Began to explain as he pointed out a spot on the map sitting before him.

"it's been hunting in the same area for about a month now, we just caught wind of the murders going on mid week 2 weeks ago. Same M.O. As the last Siren we hunted. Going after men, making them kill their loved ones...Thats kind of where you come in, Lace... " Sam trailed off for a moment as his eyes lifted to land on Lacey who uncrossed her arms to place her hands on her own hips.

"You think I can lure them both out, get her to get Dean to come after me..." Lacey finished his idea.

"Basically, yes." Sam admitted with a nod. Lucy looked from him to her sister.

"Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean Dean is basically a trained killer hyped up on massive amounts of oxytocin." Lucy interjected.

"I know this is dangerous, but it's even more dangerous to continue to let this thing live. Besides, Dean needs saving and if it takes a little risk to do it then so be it." Lacey said.

"Alright, then let's get to it." Sam announced.

"Damn it, we've been out here for 4 hours now, no sign of anything. What if she's done something to him already? What if he's not even here? What if - " Lacey was near hysterics as her sister pulled her into a hug, stopping their progress investigating the areas in which the men the Siren had targeted her had said they had met her.

" Relax, Lace. We're going to find him. Sam knows what he's doing and you know as well as we all do that if the Siren were to have Dean target anyone it's you." Lucy said as she patted her sisters back.

"you're right. I just can't stop thinking the worst." Lacey said.

"Pull yourself together. I'm going to go catch up with Sam, be on alert. We're nearby." Lucy said before walking off leaving Lacey alone in the middle of the night outside of a nearby strip club.

"Better late than never." Lacey released the breath she had been holding before she turned and headed into the strip club behind her.

The plan had been to send Lacey into the place alone and looking to die for, knowing that she would get some attention, Dean, jealous as he always was under a sirens spell or nor, would come out into the open if he was there. They were counting on it and they were also counting on the Siren following him.

Lacey walked into the door to be greeted by a man at the coat check, she slipped off the black trench coat revealing the little black dress she had on, it was a wonder that the outline of the bronze blade she had hidden under the dress wasn't obvious. Her lips were painted red, her hair curled loosely, and the red heels upon her feet made her legs look miles long.

Already eyes were wandering from the girls on the stage to her, not all, but enough to make their plan go as they needed it to...and it worked well too.

"So what's it take for a guy to have a chance with you, pretty lady?" The voice was unfamiliar to her, but Lacey turned to face the owner of it, coming face to face with a man who looked to be a little older than her, not the most attractive man, but not revolting either. Lacey knew in order to draw out Dean she had two choices, she could engage him, flirt or she could make a different choice. She went with the later of the two.

She turned her back on the guy, causing him to reach a hand out and grab her by the arm. Lacey turned back around, just in time to spot Dean appearing from behind the curtain on the far side of the club, he looked furious.

"I was talking to you." The guy said as Dean charged over to them, unseen by the guy with his hand on Laceys arm. She didn't even have to speak, she didn't have a chance to.

"If you want to keep that hand I suggest you get it off from my girl. Now." Dean nearly growled and the other guy released her instantly. If it weren't for the fact that Lacey had spotted who had to be the siren following shortly behind them. She was dressed similarly to the way Lacey was, but what was startling was how similarly she looked to Lacey. Same plump lips painted red, her eyes were green but more of an artificial green rather than the emerald that Laceys were. She was slender and fit as lacey was, with curves in all the right places.

"Didn't know she was taken, sorry man." Dean ignored the man as he reached out and grabbed Lacey by the same arm the other guy had, pulling her down the hall and pushing her into the empty ladies room.

"What the hell are you doing in here dressed like that?" Dean growled, she knew his jealousy would get the best of him, she had been right in trying to ignore the guy. If she'd have engaged him in conversation Dean probably would have torn her to pieces with the siren controlling him and rage fueling him, that would have been beyond dangerous.

"I was trying to find you. I just needed to get your attention." Lacey fumbled over her words a bit as Dean pushed her against the wall of the bathroom.

"Well you've got it now." she knew her Dean would never treat her in such a way, it was the siren controlling him.

Lacey hardly noticed when the bathroom door opened, but Dean did, glancing over his shoulder he saw his brother coming into the bathroom. Honestly, even in the heat of the moment Lacey couldn't help but wonder how there were now 2 men in the ladies room without anyone noticing...or security showing up.

"and you brought Sammy?!" Dean shouted, not even slightly easing his grip on the girl. She knew, though, that this would be a hands on mission, she knew that things were only going to get worse.

"No, Dean, I brought her here. To get you out from under this spell the siren has you under. You've been drugged by her, Dean." Having been through it before Dean knew he had been drugged, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he couldn't stop it. He wanted to please the siren. In his mind he loved her.

"Enough chatter, why don't you just kill her already... You know you want to... And add him into the mix while you're at it." The siren had entered the bathroom with them, neither Sam nor Lacey had heard her walk in, but they all clearly heard her then. Dean looked back to Lacey who he had pinned against the wall, for a moment Lacey thought she saw her Dean there, that was until his hands lifted to grasp her neck squeezing tightly.

Everything moved so fast from there on, Sam took his cue to distract the siren while Lacey flailed about, being nearly lifted off her feet as Dean continued to choke her, lifting as he did so. She tried, with all her might, to dial down her panic so she could focus on what she was supposed to do. Forcing one hand of her own from trying to pry his off from her neck she was able to grasp the brass knife from the sheath that had been attached to her thigh, in one quick movement she stabbed the knife into Dean, knowing she hadn't hit any major organs, he released her, causing Lacey to fall to the ground, she was quick, though, pushing herself up she lunged at the siren, shoving the blade into where it's heart should be. As the siren screeched, it's true form was revealed before the ugly creature fell to the ground, limp and entirely lifeless.

Lacey was finally beginning to catch her breath as she walked to the sink, turning in the faucet before putting the blade under it to rinse it of the vile blood of the siren. The three of them didn't speak for a second before Sam finally broke the silence.

"Are you OK?" He asked towards Lacey his eyes finding hers in the reflection of the mirror she was facing.

"Yeah, a few bruises, but nothing I can't handle." She responded honestly, although she wasn't so sure that she would be forgetting that look on Deans face as he had strangled her any time soon. She reminded herself that he was under a spell, her Dean would never do that to her...her Dean had also never referred to her as 'his girl' either.

"Please tell me I didn't hurt you." Deans voice was gruff as he stood, clutching his side, Lacey returned the brass knife to its place beside her thigh before adjusting her dress once more. She then retrieved a good amount of paper towel before moving over to where Dean was standing. She lifted his shirt to apply the paper towel and pressure to the wound on his side.

"You never could nor would you hurt me. That wasn't you, Dean. We all know that." Lacey assured him and the look that appeared in his eyes was that of pure admiration.

"Well then what do you two say we get out of here?" Dean suggested looking to where Sam stood, silently observing the moment between his brother and Lacey.

"Um, yeah, but what about the body?" Sam asked.

"Well, baby's parked around back, why don't you and Lucy handle that?" Dean suggested.

"Yeah... Right... You go get patched up." Sam replied before Dean and Lacey left the bathroom.

"Just so you know, I'm driving." Lacey announced as she slipped her hand into Deans pocket to retrieve the keys.

The smirk that appeared on Deans lips was one that caused a tingling to spread out all over Laceys body.

"That's definitely not my keys." Dean responded the smirk still evident on his face. It was then that Lacey knew the stab wound wasn't deep nor dire. Dean was too much himself right then to be in too much pain. Playfully teasing her as he usually did.

"I know." She responded, flashing him her own smirk before lifting her other hand. "I already have them." She added before pulling her other hand out of his pocket.

"You'd make an excellent criminal if the hunting business falls through." Dean complimented as the two walked out of the building and around to the parking lot together.

"I thought you already knew, being a hunter and a criminal go hand in hand. You're wanted in, what? 7 different states? Lucy and I are wanted in 5." Lacey said as they reached the impala.

"Oddly enough, your wanted woman status makes you that much more attractive." Dean said.

"Oh shut up and get in the car." Lacey said with a laugh.

The red heels that Lacey had worn that night lie on the floor of Deans bedroom in the bunker. Dean and Lacey were in one of the bathrooms inside of the bunker, this one nearest Deans room. A first aid kit sat open beside where Lacey sat upon the toilet, the lid closed so she was more eye level with the wound on Deans side, she was just finishing cleaning and bandaging the wound before standing.

"Now you rest." Lacey ordered gesturing out of the bathroom, Dean obliged heading out of the bathroom and to his bedroom, Lacey following shortly behind.

"You know, you're kind of bossy." Dean commented as the two walked into his room, he was already shirtless so that Lacey could gain better access to his wound.

"Are you complaining?" She asked as he sat on the bed and she followed, climbing onto the bed to lie on her side upon one side of it.

"Not at all, bossy is how I like you... Among other things." Dean teased.

"Oh? What other things?" Lacey asked.

"Well, naked for starters." He replied as he laid on the bed facing her his hand reaching out to brush her hair off from her shoulder and in the process revealing her neck which had already begun to bruise. He cringed at the sight before lifting his beautiful green-hazel eyes to hers.

"I'm sorry. I know you said I didn't hurt you, but I still know my hands put those bruises there." His hand brushed over the bruises on her neck before Lacey lifted a hand to find his. She pulled it away from her neck and laced their fingers together for a moment. She couldn't linger on what had happened between them earlier in that bathroom. She didn't want to. So she did what she always did in times like that. Changed the subject.

"I thought you wanted to see me naked?" And boy, did that change of subject really work to her advantage...and Deans too, after all, he had gotten what he had wanted.

"Lacey... Would it kill you to put some clothes on?" Lucy whined to her sister who was currently working to make breakfast in the kitchen of the bunker.

"I thought the flannel and shorts were acceptable attire for a chef fest in the kitchen." Lacey countered as she whipped at the bowl of eggs on the counter.

"Maybe if the shorts covered your butt cheeks...and you had more than just a bra on under that flannel... Or it was buttoned." Lucy said.

"I say nay to more clothes." Dean interjected as he entered into the kitchen, approaching Lacey from behind to wrap his arms around her waist and press a kiss to her neck.

"Ugh. Ill be in the study." Lucy groaned before leaving the two alone in the kitchen, Lacey couldn't help but laugh at her sisters exasperation.

"Special occasion?" Dean asked, knowing Lacey didn't go all out in the kitchen for nothing, he had worken up to the smell of bacon and sausage cooking.

"Kind of a goodb- I mean see you later gift, Lucy and I got a lead on that pack of vampires that we were tracking out of Alabama. We're heading off after we eat." She admitted, hating it more than ever that they'd have to go their separate ways, she'd miss waking up with her head resting on his chest. Lying there just to hear the rhythmic beating of his heart. Sometimes lulled back to sleep by his deep steady breathing. Or how when in the middle of the night when he was half asleep he'd roll over and wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to his chest.

It was as if she could never get enough of him, every time she saw him she felt as if she needed him a little bit more. Every time she saw him it got harder to leave. Sometimes she wished she'd never have to leave him, that her and Lucy could just stay with the boys, that they could all just leave the hunting business behind them... But it was in their blood, to save people, to kill the monsters, it wasn't just their job, it was their reason for living.

Breakfast came and went, signaling the time for the girls to depart. Lacey had finally gotten dressed in her typical get up, making Lucy happy. The two girls sat in their car with the boys on either side, Lacey in the driver's seat. Dean leaned over and into the car door.

"Do not hesitate to call us, if you need any help, we'll be there. This packs given you trouble before, just be careful." Dean said. lacey grinned at his concern but gave a shake of her head.

"Don't worry, we can handle a pack of blood suckers. They're no problem for us, you know that. I'll call if we need you, though." Lacey assured him before pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"see you later, Hot stuff." She teased before starting up the car.

"Yeah, see you later... Lucy, keep a close eye on your loose canon sister." Dean said over Lacey to Lucy, Lucy laughed a nodded.

"Always do. But seriously, don't worry. We can handle this." if only Lucy knew just how wrong she was about that.


	3. Blood Sucking Bitches

AUTHORS NOTE: I changed the girls ages a bit, they're 3 years apart instead of the 2 that I initially had planned for them to be. As usual, I hope you enjoy this instalation of the story. Reviews are very much appreciated as well!

Enjoy!

Edit: (ages when their mother had died changed)

Location: New Orleans, Louisiana

"That's the nest, no doubt about it. They had to have joined up with another pack of blood fiends, theres got to be at least 9 of them now." Lacey spoke to her sister sitting in the passenger seat of their car. "And that's not even including the 3 we already iced." She added.

"They've got to know we've tracked them by now. They won't leave the nest alone, if at all." Lucy said.

"They've got to eat eventually." Replied Lacey.

Her eyes never left the old style Victorian house that loomed before them, the windows were boarded up and to the untrained eye it looked as if it were abandoned, but the girls knew better than that. This place was crawling with vampires.

"See, there's two of them leaving now." Lacey noted and pointed out to her sister as two of the vampires, one male and the other female left through the front door of the house. It was late and there was no other movement in the street. She watched as they walked in the direction of where they were parked, ducking down when they walked past the car. When she lifted her head to look out the rear window, they had nearly made it to the end of the street.

"Start the car. I think I know where they're going." Lucy told her sister as she watched the retreating vampires.

Lacey did as her sister had said, starting up the car and pulling off down the street, driving the opposite direction that they were walking.

"You remember those bars we passed earlier, they probably as packed now, if not more, than they were earlier. They're probably hunting there. Easy pickings with all the inebriated idiots partying over there." Lucy explained to her sister who caught on right away.

"Of course. They'll probably stalk all the back allies over there." The girls were too far down the street now to see that the rest of the pack of vampires that had been in the house had left as well headed to the same destination as the other two.

"Damn it Lucy!" Just like her little sister to be head strong and dive head first into a dangerous situation. She knew Lucy meant well, but the moment her sister had spotted one of the vamps they had seen earlier luring a woman into the alley way she had jumped into action before Lacey could even palm her machete.

She was rushing behind her sister, just in time to find that the whole thing had been a ruse, the vampires had known they were there, it was obvious by the group of them standing in the alley. There were 4 of them, 2 for each girl, they could handle that, and they certainly did too. It was only a matter of minutes before the vamps were beheaded, their bodies lying lifeless upon the ground.

"Let's light these suckers up and then get out of here before the rest come. We go after them I'm the daylight." Lacey ordered her sister. The two of them worked together to pile the bodies before drenching them in the gasoline that Lacey had been carrying in her weapon duffle and lighting them up. They made a quick exit after that... Missing the fact that they were being followed.

The pounding in Laceys head is what slowly brought her back to consciousness. The lights in the room were barely existent, but she could tell that she was in their hotel room. As she lifted a hand to assess the damage down to her aching head she saw her hands were spotted with a stick dark substance, even in the dim lighting of the room she could tell it was blood.

Slowly memories came back to her, the ambush they had encountered in the room. She remembered the vampires who had targeted her sister. There were easily 8 of the monsters in their room, they had been way off on their count of how many lived in that nest. They had been outnumbered and over powered. Lacey had been held away from her sister, struggling fighting. She remembered the words from the big guy who held her sister whose struggling came to no avail.

"Let's see how much you like losing your little sister... Don't worry, we won't kill her... At least not right away." He was a large black vampire, his voice was deep and demanding.

"Don't you dare!" Lacey shouted as she struggled to get away from the vampires who held her. "I'll make sure you're all dead by day break If you lay a single hand on her!" Lacey was struggling wildly all sense gone out the window when it came to her sister.

"hold her off while we take this one out of here." The large one ordered before they wrestled a struggling Lucy out of the hotel room.

Lacey saw red, she screamed she kicked she fought until the finally managed to get loose of the grip of one of them. She still had her machete on her, which she managed to grab and use on one of them before she was grabbed by another and thrown across the room, whacking her head pretty violently on the small kitchen nook counter top. That was when she had fallen go the ground unconscious.

Now that she was conscious again and she remembered what happened she knew she was way in over her head... Clear thinking wasn't Laceys strong point, though, when it came to her little sister. Lucy had never been in such extreme danger, she always had Lacey by her side. Lacey wasn't just Lucys big sister, she was her protector. Lacey knew she didn't have to baby her sister, lucy was capable of holding her own, but this was big. This was beyond just the two of them.

She pushed herself off from. The floor, stepping over the headless body of the vampire she had iced and headed into the bathroom. She rinsed her hands of the blood and once the water ran clean again she splashed some onto her face. She needed a clear head to go about this and get to her sister before she was killed.

Lacey knew what she needed. Help. She needed Sam and Dean.

She left the bathroom, stepping over the vampire body again. She stood in the middle of the room, her hands shaking before they patted her pockets to find her cell phone. She found it, smashed to pieces in her back pocket. She threw it to the ground before heading to the door to go to the car.

She stopped short when she noticed the dark red mark on her shirt. She threw it off quickly and snatched a clean white scoop neck from her bag. She pulled it on before leaving the room as she had earlier tried to. She rushed to her car, the Ford Mustang sat waiting as if it knew she was coming. She dropped into the passenger side, pulling open the glove compartment to find one of her many cell phones. She dialed the number she needed and then waited until Dean answered.

"I need you." Lacey spoke, her voice was unsteady, it wobbled as she spoke. Lacey was a tough girl it took a lot to make her cry, but her missing sister was enough to being tears to her eyes.

"Whats going on, Lace?" She could hear the concern clearly in his voice as she felt a single tear slip down her cheek, followed by another.

"They took Lucy...we jumped the gun and underestimated the size of the pack... I... I just want my sister back." Lacey couldn't stop the tears that slipped down her cheeks as she held the phone to her ear.

"Where are you?" Dean asked, his voice steady. Thats what she needed right now, his unwavering ability to stay calm.

"New Orleans. At the Capri Motel on Tulane Avenue." She replied as she stared out of the window of her car.

"We're on our way now. Stay where you are, don't do anything stupid." Dean demanded and she could hear the doors of the impala closing.

Lacey really didn't move from where she had been sitting in the car. She had reclined the seat back and had curled up into a ball on the seat. The tears had stopped coming after the first 2 hours. At some point she had lost track of time.

Eventually there was a knocking on the window that caused her to sit up. It was Deans handsome face that greeted her on the other side. She unlocked the door and he opened it so that she could climb out.

Lacey stood before Dean for a moment, putting on her typical steely stance. She was really a strong independent woman, but she didn't want to be without her sister. Her little sister was her other half. She spent nearly every moment of her life. Standing before Dean in that moment, she felt her act faltering before it was gone all together and she was a crumpled mess being held together only by his arms.

"We'll find her, Lace. Just like last time. We'll find here." The time he was talking about happened to be when they were teens... Or well Lacey and Lucy were, Lacey was 18, Lucy was 15 and Dean was 20. It was another one of the times their fathers had gotten together on a case, the kids all getting left together in some hotel as usual.

-(Flashback)-

Lacey and Lucy had been butting heads a lot that week, they had been cooped up for so long, nearly 2 months stuck in the same place, doing the same things.

"Seriously, Lacey, just because you're 3 years older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around all the time." They had this argument so many times over the years. Lucy wanted to be headstrong and independent... This time she wanted to take off in the middle of the night to the movies with some boy she had met at the strip mall the week prior.

"You know what? Fine. Go do whatever the hell you want. I'm so sick of arguing with you!" Lacey was fed up. She couldn't possibly go another round with her sister after all the screaming matches they had over that past week.

Lucy's triumphantly smug smile made Lacey bite her tongue. If she didn't she'd have said something mean and nasty and the last thing she needed was her sister pissed off at her when who knows how much longer they'd be stuck in that motel together.

"I'll be back later." Lucy said as she plucked her coat off from the chair it had been hanging on.

"Be back by 10." Lacey replied.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy replied as she buttoned up her coat.

"I'm serious, Lucy!" She called after her sister as she opened up the door to their motel room.

"whatever, bye!" Lucy shouted back. As she was leaving Dean appeared at the door to their motel room, coming in as Lucy left.

"What was that about?" He asked as he shut the door behind himself. he shrugged out of his leather jacket, hanging it on the chair were Lucys had been. Lacey plopped on the couch in front of the TV, giving off a sigh.

"The usual. She wants to go running all over town while our dads away. I can't argue with her anymore. I know I shouldn't have let her leave, but I can't take it anymore." Dean sat on the couch beside Lacey, his arm going around her instinctively, she cuddled into his side, a slender toned arm draping over his waist.

"Sounds like Sammy a few years back...and not too long ago. The kids hard headed, always has been." Dean said with a laugh as he gave a shake of his head.

"It's like they don't understand that we're just trying to look out for them." Said Lacey as she tilted her head up to look at Dean.

"I'm sure she will be alright, Lucy is a smart girl... And if she fights anything like her sister no one will have a chance to mess with her." Lacey grinned at his words. He was right, Lucy was one hell of a fighter just like Lacey was. Their dad had made sure of that.

"You're right." She agreed with a nod of her head before a soft smirk appeared on her lips. Her emerald orbs locked on his green-hazel eyes and she spoke again. "You know, my dad won't be back anytime tonight."

"Have I told you lately how perfect you are?" Was his response as a soft laugh escaped Laceys lips.

"Hm, no, I don't think so, but you can make that up to me now." She teased in response before she pushed herself up a bit to place a kiss to his lips.

Even back then their connection had been strong. Lacey and Dean seemed to lose themselves in each other. It wasn't just physical either, Dean proved to be a good friend to Lacey, just as Lacey was to Dean. He was there for her when her mother died, John and the boys had come to their home in Salina, Kansas to pay their respects and to help clear out the Werewolves responsible for the woman's Death. Dean had stayed behind with his brother and the two girls to keep an eye on things. He had come across Lacey crying sitting in her parents room late that night and he had spent most of the night comforting the girl. Lacey was sure that, even if love had been a bit foreign to her at that point, she was sure that that very point in time was when Dean had secured his place in her heart.

A few hours had passed as Lacey and Dean passed the time on the couch, they were fully clothed at that point, watching some silly show together when Lacey glanced up at the couch.

"I know Lucy was fed up with me earlier... But she's never late. It's almost 10:30." Lacey noticed as she sat up, tucking some of her long dark tresses behind her ear. Dean glanced at the clock as well, noticing the time himself.

"We can go look for her if you're worried?" He suggested.

"Yeah. Let's. It's not like her at all to be late." At that, the two of them got off from the couch, putting on their shoes and coats and preparing to walk out of the door. Lacey paused for a moment and retrieved the gun her father had left her from the bottom of her duffle.

"You never know what you might run into out there." Lacey said as she slipped the gun into the waist of her jeans.

"Don't I know it." Dean responded as he opened his coat showing his own gun tucked inside of his jacket. Great minds sure did think alike.

-(Flashback continues)-

It was nearly 11 by then, they had checked the theater that Lucy would have gone to and searched it throughout to no avail.

"What if she took the woods to make it back to the motel?" Dean suggested pointing to the dense trees across from the theater at the end of the park.

"Shit." Lacey said as she looked at the forest before them. "She probably didn't even notice the full moon out tonight either." Lacey added as her mind raced to the worst possibility. Dean knew where she was going with this, and her theory was further confirmed by the distant howling.

"Werewolves. Damn it." Dean and Lacey both hurried down the steps of the theater. It was then that a scream rang out from the woods.

"That's Lucy." Both of them picked up the speed, running faster towards the woods as the pulled out their guns.

"Do you have silver bullets?" Dean asked.

"That's the only thing I've loaded in here since my mom was murdered." Lacey replied as they entered into the woods.

"Lucy!" Lacey yelled out into the near darkness in the woods, the only light from the big bright moon over head.

"Over here!" Lacey was relieved to hear her sister voice and she followed it into the woods further, spotting the girl on the ground.

"What happened?" Dean asked as he stayed on high alert. lacey got down beside her sister and began to help her up.

"I was being chased, I'm not sure by what, but I lost it somehow, I was trying to get out of the woods when I tripped on some roots." Lucy explained. Just as Lacey was pulling her to a standing position growling erupted behind them.

"Don't move." Dean ordered the two of them and before either of them could even blink, a shot rang out in the air and a bullet embedded itself into the Werewolfs head.

And that was how the two of them first rescued Lucy from the clutches of a monster.

-(End Flashback)-

"How many do you remember seeing?" Sam. Asked as Lacey sat at the table of their motel room, hers was to remain empty until night fall when they could rid of the headless vampires body.

"We counted out 9 at first, iced 4 together, but last night 8 vamps came into our room, none of them looked like the ones we had seen, I wasted 1, but there has to be at least 12 of them bloodsuckers." Deans presence had helped to calm her enough for her to form clear thoughts and coherent sentences.

"Alright, well, there's 3 of us, that's 4 vamps a person... Not the best odds, but we could handle it. Let's go crash their nest while they're still asleep." Dean said. The other two obliged as they left the motel room, all equip with 2 machetes.

"There's a window around back that we can get into easily." Sam informed them as he came running back around the large Victorian house.

"Awesome. Let's go crack some skulls." Dean announced as the three of them marched off towards the house.

Once around back they slipped into the window that Sam had scoped out. Lacey was the first one in, her eyes scanned the room they had come into, it was entirely empty and looked to be a dining room at one time.

"Nothing in here." She whispered as the other two came into the window. Lacey made her way to the next room. That was empty as well... So was the next room, and the next room. The entire upper floor was empty as well... And so was the bathroom. They were gone. Lucy was gone.

-(To be continued)-


	4. Little Lost Lucy

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry if anything seems rushed, but I wanted to get the story under way so I have something to go off of after new years and this coming weekend. I will continue to write as much as I can when I can, but my thumbs can only handle so much. Eventually I'll get out my lap top, but that's slightly difficult with my 3 month old. She seriously senses when I'm inspired with an idea and demands my attention when I'm really on a roll typing either from my computer or phone. My phone just happens to be easier to get to and type on even when she's sleeping on me. So once again sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. Anything that doesn't make sense, blame auto correct for.

As usual, reviews are awesome and encouraged, I'm open for honest opinions obviously, tell me what you like, don't like or would like to see. :)

And please do enjoy!

Lacey had been on edge since her sister had disappeared. Even more so since they weren't able to find her in the nest the vampires had originally been in. They had searched every abandoned building and house in the area. They had searched underground, they had staked out the most popular hunting grounds in the area as well. They had no luck with anything, no leads, they were completely empty handed. They planned to start searching nearby cities in the day light, the three of them needed to rest. Lacey was curled up on bed with Dean, but she was, as she had been for days, unable to sleep. She lie there, awake with her back to him and his arms around her.

She had tried to sleep, but every time she did fall asleep she had this dream of Lucy. She was beaten badly, she looked terrible exhausted and sullen. She was chained up in a dark and dank basement or cellar, she looked up at Lacey and reached a shake hand out to her.

"Help me." She croaked out and that was always the point where Lacey woke up. So she stopped trying to sleep, she was exhausted, but she couldn't handle having that dream again.

She saw her phone light up and heard it vibrate on the night stand before it actually rang. A quick glance at the screen showed that the number was restricted. She didn't hesitate before answering.

"Hello?" She felt Dean shift behind her and Sam sat up on his bed across from them to flip the light on his night stand on. Both remained quiet as Lacey put her phone on speaker so the other two could hear.

"Lucy?" The person on the other line remained silent, but she could hear them breathing.

"Talk girl, tell your dear sister where to find you." She recognized that voice, it was the same hulking vampire who had taken Lucy.

"Lacey, they've got me in some shack outside of town. They're making me make this call, I don't want you to come, it's a trap, there are so many - " Lucy was cut off and Lacey could hear shouting, her sisters desperate pleas that they leave Lacey alone. Lacey was instantly filled with rage.

"Listen to me, you blood sucking son of a bitch, I will find you and I will kill you and you better not have harmed a hair on my sisters head or I will make sure you die long and slow... Do you understand me?!" Lacey demanded she was sitting up in the bed now, her entire body shaking with the mixture of rage and adrenaline.

"Do your worst." The vampire replied before he hung up. Lacey was shocked that her grip on the phone didn't crush it and make it a match to her last phone. Somehow she managed to set it down and stand from where she had been sitting on the bed.

Both boys were already in action, Throwing on street clothes in exchange for the lounge pants, lacey did the same, not caring one bit if Sam saw her in her underwear as she threw on a loose fitting black crop top and a pair of dark wash distressed skinny jeans. She pulled on her socks and a then her black combat boots before lacing them up.

"When we find them. The big one is mine." Lacey said as she began to throw her things into her duffle, along with the machetes she always had at the ready.

She saw Sam open his mouth to speak but before he could Dean shot him a look that kept him quiet.

"Have you really never learned that arguing with an angry woman results in death 9 times out of 10?" Dean asked his brother.

"Right, yeah. No arguments here." Said Sam and if it weren't for the determination to find her sister or the need to tear the head off from that vamp, Lacey might have laughed.

Seeing as they hadn't gotten an exact location as to where they were holding Lucy, they headed to the nearest swamp to them. They knew that the vampires had the upper hand, but that still wasn't stopping them.

They had to park the impala a ways back before they could trudge onto the swampy land, but they could see the lights to a shack nearby, it was the only one they had seen for a while and Laceys gut feeling told her that this one was it.

"They're expecting me to come alone," Lacey began as they stood a ways away from the shack, eyes peeled for any alligators that might make an appearance. "So I'm going in first, they won't be expecting you, so you can catch them off guard. That will give us a little bit of an upper hand."

"Are you crazy?" Dean asks, his voice a commanding whisper. "You'll be killed before you even get into the door."

"If they wanted me dead, they'd have killed me the night they took Lucy, they're up to something." Lacey replied. She wasn't going to change her mind, she was stubborn, she got that from trait from her dad.

"Five minutes. Thats it. I'll give you five and then we're coming in after you." Dean said before Lacey took off towards the shack a machete in each hand.

There were 2 of them standing outside, she could see them from where she was standing and she knew they saw her too, they approached as she did as well, neither charging on the other, as if both were confident that the other would lose the fight they were about to have.

One of them opened their mouths to speak but Lacey held up a hand to silence him, he looked at her with furrowed brows.

"Save the idle chat for someone who gives a shit. I'm here for my sister and your sires head on a silver platter." Lacey said before the fight began, two vamps against one, it was never easy, their strength was uncanny, but all it took was one minor slip up, and off went a head. Although, this fight almost seemed too easy, it hadn't even been a full five minutes and she had rid of both their heads. She kicked in the door of the shack next to reveal a horrible sight.

The whole nest of vampires weren't there, there were only 5 of them, but she came into the room to see Lucy being held by a single vampire. The large one loomed over her, his own blood pooling on his wrist. She knew what he meant to do.

"No!" Lacey shouted as she charged at the large hulking vampire. Two of the others in the room converged on her, keeping her away from the scene before her.

It was then that Sam and Dean came into the room, dropping the heads of the vampires holding her consecutively. The biggest vampire, the one who had orchestrated Lucys kidnapping was distracted but only for a moment and that was all that Lacey needed. She scooped up her machete from the floor and swung with all her might taking the head off from the big guy before he had a chance to do his worst.

the vamp who held Lucy pulled her back playing keep away with Lacey as the other two fought with Sam and Dean. It was at that moment that Lacey noticed that Lucy wasn't struggling. lucy saw her sisters questioning glance and finally took a chance to speak.

"It's too late to save me, Lacey." And that was when she saw them, the fangs that protruded inside of Lucys mouth. She was one of them.

There was a cure though, Lacey knew that from a story of a hunt that Dean had told her about, back when Sam was soulless. All hope wasn't lost, unless...

"You've fed off from someone, haven't you?" Lacey asked she faintly saw Dean beheading the vampire he had been fighting with out of the corner of her eye but none of that mattered now. What mattered was that her sister was worse than dead... She was a monster.

Lucys head slumped down for a moment before she looked back to her sister.

"I'm sorry." she said, her voice faint.

"Don't you get it? This was the plan all along. The vampire holding Lucy released her, letting her stand on her own. "You've murdered out kind enough, you murdered my mate, now you get to murder your sister." Lacey saw red again, she couldn't bring herself to think coherently as she lunged at the vampire who stood behind her sister, Lucy even stepped out of the way giving her sister clear range. Laceys machete went straight through the vamps skull, his head nearly split in two. The vampire Sam had been fighting had lost its head as well, everything fell silent as Lacey turned to look at Lucy.

"Which one turned you?" Lacey asked. lucy pointed to the one Lacey had just brutally bludgeoned.

"Have you really fed from a human?" Lacey asked and Lucy shook her head.

"I wanted to, they tried to make me, but I resisted." Lucy responded.

Lacey felt the weight on her chest lift and she could almost feel her heart soaring at the fact that her sister wasn't going to remain a monster.

"Good. I'll get some of this blood and then we'll get you this cure." Lacey said as she located a mason jar in the room. She brought it to the vamp who her sister had said turned her and slit his wrist to get some blood flowing and into the jar.

"How many times are one of us hunters going to be turned? These vamps are nothing but trouble." Dean grumbled as they stepped over the bodies littering the floor to exit the shack.

Times like these made Lacey miss the simpler times, back when their dad was still alive and they didn't hunt so much, back when every time she saw Dean it wasn't because something bad was happening and she needed the help from him and Sam. She definitely missed when The King of Hell was still their number 1 enemy. At least then they mostly had Demons to worry about. Those black eyed bastards only had one thing on their mind to either collect souls or to kill. They were monsters with a one track mind. They didn't usually calculate ways for revenge. They didn't care about that stuff. They wouldn't turn her little sister into a vampire. That was for sure.

At that very moment Lacey was watching as Lucy groaned and rolled around on the bed in their hotel room. She was clutching her stomach and groaning in pain. She had been throwing up for the past few hours and the rest of the time she was groaning and moaning in pain as she was right then. The cure was working, but it was taking a toll on the girl.

"Keep and eye on her for me, Sam?" Lacey asked as she stood from where she had been sitting by the bed side carefully wiping her sisters mouth clean of the bile she had thrown up. She placed a cook wash cloth to her head before she moved away from the bed.

"Yeah, of course." Sam replied as he stood from where he had been sitting at the table to take Laceys place.

"Thanks, I just need some fresh air."Lacey said. Which was partially true, she also wanted to go talk to Dean who had slipped out to take a call.

"Take all the time you need, we'll be fine." Sam replied with a reassuring smile and Lacey returned it before leaving the motel room to walk out into the decently warm evening air. Dean was leaning against the trunk of the impala just finishing up his phone call from what she could hear as she approached.

"That was Paul, from Mississippi, I guess they've got a ghoul problem over there." Dean explained as Lacey reached him. She didn't bother to speak for a moment as she leaned into his chest. He didn't hesitate with wrapping his arms around the girl.

"I guess that means you and Sammy are moving on?" Lacey asked.

"No, Pauls got his wife and an old friend of his that hunts on the case with him. He just needed some advice, that's all." Lacey couldn't help but be pleased with that, she knew that another case was going to present itself soon for the boys, they were always on the move, always handling another supernatural mystery.

"Sam and I can stay with you two as long as you need, Lace." Dean added as Laceys head rested upon his shoulder.

"I was thinking it's time for Lucy and I to take a break. Maybe take some time to clear our heads." Lacey said as she lifted her head so that she could meet Deans eyes.

"Why don't you guys come back to Kansas with us, once Lucys feeling better we can head back to the bunker. There's more than enough room." He suggested. The idea was beyond appealing, she would see him more often, she knew that Sam and Dean would still be hunting, but at least that way she would still be in the loop of what's going on in the hunting world and take some time for her and her sister to get their heads on straight.

"I'd like that, actually, a lot."

And that was exactly how Lacey and Lucy came to live with Sam and Dean.


	5. Monster Free Monday

AUTHORS NOTE:

Less action in this chapter, more of the humor this time around. We'll also be seeing a bit more of the past between Dean and Lacey, which I think is very important since right off the bat with this story it showed how connected they were... And how in denial Lacey was about being smitten with Dean.

(side note: my phone auto-corrects in to on and on to in sometimes. It's highly annoying, at first I thought it was just my own typos, but it's actually my phone, so any time that might come about please just ignore it.)

As always, reviews are awesome, tell me what you'd like to see, what you don't like, what you enjoyed. Criticism is always welcome good or bad, I've been writing for years now, I think all writers should be adept to all types of criticism.

Also, I'd like to thank you guys who have given me reviews, I really appreciate them. And your positivity! It's greatly appreciated.

Anyways, Enjoy!

It had always been very difficult and very rare for Dean and Lacey to get time alone. The two of them, even now, found themselves sneaking around just as they had when they were younger. They had gotten to the point where Lucy and Sam knew that if the two had come up suddenly missing together they were probably off in one of the various rooms in the bunker making out or getting it on like bunny rabbits. There were times when Sam and Lucy would stop the two from leaving the room together, they were like fun spoiling parents... Which was rather funny seeing as they were the younger siblings. Lacey and Dean had slowed down on their disappearances, the boys had picked up a case earlier in the week and had gone to investigate a possible haunting in Missouri, so they weren't too far, but Lacey already found herself itching to get her hands back on Dean and it had only been a week.

"You remember Tessa Kline?" Lucy asked Lacey who sat at the table in the main room of the bunker painting her nails black, their usual shade.

"The one who used to live around the corner from our old place?" Lacey asked as she capped the bottle of nail polish having finished the last coat and letting them dry.

"Yeah, turns out she owns the place now. Her parents moved to a retirement home. I ran into her at the store last night. She invited us for a ladies night, I guess she hosts them once a week. It's tonight, you want to go?" Lucy asked. Lacey knew her sister was going a bit stir crazy, they didn't see much other than each other and the boys.

"Not really, but you can go. I won't stop you." Lacey said with a shrug of her shoulders, to which Lucy smiled.

"Awesome. I was getting a little sick of you anyways." Lucy joked.

"Oh buzz off, bimbo." Lacey replied.

"Whatever, bitch." Lucy countered, causing both the girls to crack a grin.

"When does this gathering of hens Commerce?" Lacey asked as she lifted a hand to her lips, blowing gently on the quick drying nail polish.

"8, so I should probably get going." Lucy said as she stood from where she had been sitting. Lacey watched as she left before getting up from where she had been sitting. She had alone time, that was rare, but she wasn't about to let it go to waste. First she was going to figure out how to get some music playing in the bunker, then she was going to get into something much more comfortable than her jeans, and then she was going to dance her ass off because as any woman knows, the urge to dance when alone never goes away.

Lacey had a beer in hand while she danced around the bunker listening to classic rock... As if there was any other genre she would listen too, her father had her hooked on all the classics before they even really were classified as such classics. She had ditched her jeans for yoga pants which she wore with one of the many crop tops she owned. She was feeling slightly buzzed from her alcohol intake and she knew it too since she was beginning to think her voice sounded good as she sang along to Crazy on you by Heart.

She had finished the beer in her hand, so she danced her way to the table to place it there and grab another.

"You know, I don't think there is anything more attractive than what I'm witnessing right now." It was dean's voice coming from just inside the door to the bunker, he stood leaning against the railing for a moment a grin in his face as he admired the girl.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lacey asked as she reappeared, fresh beer in hand, eyes wide with shock as she looked up at him. Her emerald orbs followed him as he moved down the steps.

"Since Renegade." Dean replied and Lacey instantly cringed inwardly at herself. That had been almost 3 songs ago.

"I should really quit drinking." She said with a sigh followed by a laugh from Dean.

"No, please, continue. I was enjoying myself."Dean said before Lacey took a drink from the bottle in her hand.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy the fact that I drank all the beer too... " Lacey said as Dean walked into the sitting room. He paused and turned to look at Lacey who had followed him. A big cheesy grin on her lips.

"What about the whiskey?" He asked, his face looking entirely serious.

"I know better than to finish that off. Besides, what would I look like getting plastered drunk by myself?" Lacey asked as she pushed herself up to sit on the table.

"Well, now you're not alone." Dean replied a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to get me liquored up so you can take advantage of me." Lacey returned his smirk with one of her own as Dean came to stand in front of where she was sitting on the table. His hands rested on the table on either side of her.

"I don't think I need any help in that department." Dean said.

"No, you can have me any time, morning, noon, or night... Even all of the above... In between as well... Or right now, that works too." Lacey replied, she watched as a grin blossomed on Deans face and it was only a moment later that he was scooping the girl up and throwing her over his shoulder.

Lacey let out a sudden squeal and laughter followed as Dean hauled her out of the sitting room. She had an eye full of buns of steal and she couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I am pretty sure that I have the best view known to women right now..." Lacey said before letting another laugh tumble from her lips, Dean never failed to make her feel like a teenager all over again. He was so playful, but he knew when to be serious, not to mention he was funny. Lacey couldn't remember a single time when Dean couldn't make her laugh.

Lacey was almost sure that Dean was the only reason why she wasn't some bitter hunter like some of the ones her dad had worked with. It was hard in their line of business, damn near impossible to land and keep a good relationship. Lacey knew that a majority of the time, a hunter grew old alone and died alone. If they even made it to the grow old part.

Lacey could feel Dean shift so that his head was looking towards where her butt was. He lifted his free hand to give it a smack which caused another squeal and round of laughter to escape her.

"And I've got the best view known to man." Dean said as they reached his room. He tossed her onto the bed and more laughter escaped her then. She couldn't remember when the last time she had so much fun was... But she was sure it was with him. Some of her best memories involved Dean in the forefront of them.

Dean joined her on the bed, climbing on top of her, he kept his body hovering hers wit his hands on either side of her.

"So is this considered taking advantage of you?" Dean asked, his tone light and teasing.

"Not one bit." Lacey replied as she wrapped her arms around him and engaged him in a kiss.

Lacey had heard both Sam and Lucy arrive back to the bunker she heard them passing Deans room, even though the door was shut. The two of them had laid there listening to music and talking. It was one thing to have a physical bond with someone, but they had much more than that. They had a bond that went beyond sex.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we'd never met?" Lacey asked as she propped her head up on her hand, her other hand wad on his chest, her finger absentmindedly tracing shapes upon his chiseled chest.

"Sometimes, I try not to dwell too much on the what ifs. There are too many possibilities out there and I'd like to think, that considering our lives, the fact that we're hunters... The way things are, they could be worse, ya know?" Dean said and Lacey gave a nod.

"For instance, I could be ugly." And there he went making her laugh again.

"I couldn't imagine that... I mean come on, how could you possibly pick up strange and random women on your travels around the US if you were ugly?" Lacey teased.

"You're the only strange woman I've ever picked up...the rest were fairly normal." She knew he was teasing and again a laugh escaped her as she smacked him upon the chest.

"Ouch." Dean groaned as he lifted a hand to rub at the red mark on his chest.

"Was that because I called you weird?" He asked and Lacey rolled her eyes before dropping down into her back on the bed.

"You're the sweetest Jerk I've ever met." Lacey replied as she turned her head so she could look at him.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Dean said, causing lacey to laugh and he chuckled himself.

"I'm not that mean. If I were so mean would I really have patched you up that time in Wisconsin after your first encounter with a Rugaru?" She asked as she rolled on to her side entirely, tangling her legs in with his beneath the blankets.

"No, but you did call me an idiot for getting as close to it as i did and managing to get myself burnt." Dean countered. Lacey laughed at that, remembering that night perfectly.

-(Flash back. Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin: 1998)-

Lacey had been flipping through the book she had found in the spare bedroom of the house of her fathers friend, she remembered the woman's name, Gwen, she had been good friends with her mother as well. She was a nice woman, currently on vacation with her family. She had loaned her own father and Sam and Deans dad the house for themselves and the kids while they were on a case in the area.

It was late, Lucy was already asleep on the trundle bed of the one Lacey sat on. She couldn't sleep. She always had a hard time sleeping when the guys were all out hunting. Usually she was in on the action with her dad, but this time they had all wanted her to stay behind with Lucy, Even Sam had stayed behind. Lacey was pretty sure he was asleep too, she hadn't heard a peep from him since him and Lucy had parted ways to go to bed. Those two were attached at the hip when they were together, like the best of friends. Had been since they had met. Both of them shared some of the same aspirations, it was nice for Lacey to see her sister bonding so well with someone her own age.

Lacey had been really getting into the book she held in her hands when she heard the front door opening. She was quiet as she closed the book and slipped off from the bed to head down the hall. She hadn't bothered to change into her pajamas yet... Mostly because she knew she'd end up running know Dean again before she went to bed.

She moved down the hall way slowly, hearing her name before she even reached the front hall.

"Lace?" It was Dean, just the way he spoke her name made her heart take off fluttering in her chest.

"It's me." Lacey replied as she appeared in the entrance hall to see Dean carefully taking off his jacket.

"My dad sent me back to have you take a look at my arm." Dean explained as he hung his jacket up, his arm was revealed now, she could see that his shirt had been scorched and his arm had experienced some burns as well. Nothing too horrible, but she could imagine they hurt quite a bit.

"My dad doesn't have a problem leaving us alone all of a sudden... What gives?" Lacey asked as Dean turned to face her, that charming grin of his apparent on his lips.

"They went to go grab drinks...my dad can be pretty persuasive at times. Plus he assured your dad that he wouldn't stop him from murdering me if I touched you." Lacey couldn't help but laugh at that as she gestured toward the bathroom.

"There's a first aid kit in there." She explained before the two of them entered into the bathroom.

Lacey was careful as she inspected the burns along his arm. Her eyes glanced up at him for a moment before she turned to the first aid kit, gathering the things she needed.

"So, what did you do?" She asked as she turned on the sink to wash her hands.

"I got in the way when my dad decided to touch the Rugaru." Dean explained easily and Lacey rolled her eyes at that.

"Really? Dummy, didn't anyone ever tell you that playing with fire will only get you burnt?" Lacey asked before beginning to apply the burn ointment to his arm, it extended from nearly his shoulder to just before his elbow.

Dean chuckled at the insult, shaking his head at the girl.

"I thought that saying was used mostly as a metaphor to refer to being interested in feisty girls." Dean said.

Lacey felt a soft blush beginning to spread on her cheeks as she wrapped his arm to keep the ointment on it. When she finished she moved to stand in front of him and face him fully.

"You calling me feisty, Winchester?" Lacey asked as her hands moved to rest upon her hips.

"Yes. Very, actually." Dean replied as his hands reached out to slip beneath hers and rest on her hips.

"Oh I'll show you feisty." Lacey replied as she pushed the bathroom door shut with her foot closing out the rest of the world.

-(End Flashback)-

"If I remember correctly, I called you a dummy... Dummy." Lacey replied causing Dean to shoot her a glare before he rolled over on the bed, he laid on top of her. His hands pinning her arms above her head.

"You and that name calling... I don't think I should let you get away with it this time." Dean said as Lacey wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do to me, macho man?" Lacey asked and Dean laughed.

"Nothing you won't like." He replied before he released his hold on her arms, switching his grip so he was holding both her arms with one of his hands.

Lacey knew that mischievous little grin too well and when she realized what he could have in mind her eyes widened.

"No... Don't you dare." She spoke before Dean began to tickle her. Her laughter was instant as she squirmed beneath him.

"You done with the name calling?" Dean asked as he paused his tickling, Lacey caught her breath, a smile on her lips.

"For now." Lacey replied as she managed to slip her arms out of his hold, she pushed him hard back onto the bed, flipping their position.

"i thought you'd know by now that when it comes to wrestling, I'll always win." Lacey said as she found his hands with her own. She laced their fingers together as Dean grinned up at her.

"Only because I let you." Dean retorted as he sat up, Lacey still on his lap. He removed his hands from hers to wrap his arms around her slender waist.

This was by far the the most fun she had had in quite a long time. She was happy, She was content, and she found herself becoming more and more lost in him. He wasn't perfect, hell, no one was, but he was to her. He was her soul mate, they were meant to be and there was no denying that. Even though they didn't have official titles, it was obvious that they belonged to each other.

If only Lacey could see the trouble that was brewing soon to come and try to pry them apart.


	6. Demonic Dipshits

AUTHORS NOTE: I know I have been making updates rather quickly and I more than likely will continue to post them fairly quickly, but I can not guarantee that they will continue to come daily or more than once a day. I've just had a lot of free time on my hands. (My little one is going through a growth spurt so she's been sleeping a lot).

Once again, I want to thank those of you who have left reviews your kind words are another thing that keeps me going and inspire me to post quickly. With that being said reviews are amazing and encouraged! Let me know what you like, what you don't like, or what you'd like to see.

Side note: The flash back here is just a little bit of a filler so this chapter isn't so short.

Enjoy!

The clicking of heels on the bare floor resonated around the bunker as Lacey made her way to the door. She was determined to get out of there, she was suddenly inspired to have a few drinks and maybe hook up with a stranger...after all, Dean had all but encouraged her to explore other avenues.

The black strappy flare dress that she wore showed off her mile long legs. She had intended it to be for Dean only, but after the argument, the first argument they had ever had, Lacey temper had gotten the best of her and she wasn't going to sit around a wallow.

"Seriously, Lace?" Dean said as he walked after her, his voice sounding deep and a little angry as she picked up her pace. She hardly even wanted to talk to him.

"Screw off, Winchester." She retorted.

"You're really going to get all in a huff and leave? Dressed like that?" Dean asked as Lacey finally stopped walking. She turned to fave him, her eyes were narrowed and her voice shook with anger.

"Why the hell does it matter to you? It's not like we're dating or anything. It's not like you really give a shit about what I do... Isn't that what you said?" She shot back.

"That's not what I said." Now Deans voice was nearly shaking with anger.

"Well what did you say then?" Lacey asked, her voice slightly condescending.

"I said we're not together so you can do what you want. I didn't say I didn't give a shit." He said.

"Well you might as well have! What the hell do you call us spending all our free time together, or us hooking up every time we end up together?" Lacey countered.

"I didn't think it was that serious." Dean said, and even if it didn't seem that severe, it hit Lacey right were it hurt. Over those past few weeks she had been really falling for him, more and more each and every day. He was like a drug and she was highly addicted. She couldn't get enough of him... But obviously she didn't mean as much to him as he did to her and thinking that hurt.

"You know what? Just piss off Dean. I'm so done with you." Lacey had to turn quickly to hide the quickly developing tears as she fled the bunker and rushed to her car parked on the street. She glanced over to the door of the bunker after starting the car and saw Dean standing there. She could have sworn she saw what looked like remorse on his handsome face, but she couldn't see much through the tears that she couldn't be sure.

She pulled off quickly, but only to get away from the bunker. She parked the car again so that she could get herself together. It was hard, she was heart broken, but she distracted herself with the idea of drinks and just letting loose.

She dabbed the tears off from her face and fixed up the little makeup she had on before heading to the nearest bar.

Lacey was well under way of getting drunk, she could feel the warm fuzzy feeling starting in her stomach before spreading throughout her extremities. She had been approached by a few guys, but she hadn't been interested in any of them. She had also noticed the guy at the other end of the bar, chiseled jaw, muscled arms beneath the black shirt he wore. His piercing blue eyes had caught hers on occasion, but she didn't pay him much attention. She did, however, notice him noticing her quite a bit.

The drinks were getting to her in more ways than just intoxicating her, they had filled her bladder to the brim. Which is why she was excusing herself from the conversation she as having and heading into the ladies room to take care of business.

Bladder newly empty and hands washed she went to make her way back out of the bathroom, only to open the door and come face to face with the guy who had been sitting at the end of the bar. The one who had been watching her.

"The men's room is on the other side of the hall." Lacey informed him lifting a hand to point a finger over his shoulder. She was ignoring the bad feeling in her gut, or at least trying to hide it as her other hand inched to the hem of her dress to Palm the knife holstered there.

"I was actually looking for you." He replied his voice was deep and smooth with a hint of an accent, one that she had heard before. It reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite pinpoint who.

"Oh, well how nice of you to let me relieve myself before you stalked me into the bathroom." Lacey said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"The King was right, you are a lovely little bitch." before Lacey had been fully pulled out her knife the man's piercing blue eyes changed, they became pure black and suddenly she knew whose accent his reminded her of...Crowley.

Lacey had a hand over her mouth and another holding hers with the knife in it before she could even make a move. Demon killing was a Winchester specialty, not hers. They were too strong, too fast, she knew how to exorcise them, but with her mouth covered that wasn't going to happen. That was when she realized it. She couldn't breathe, his hand covered her nose too. Not only that but in his hand was a rag drenched in chloroform. Before she knew it she was losing consciousness. The last thing she remembered as her body went limp was him hoisting her body over his shoulder.

How many times was Lacey going to wake up with her head throbbing and confused? This was twice already in the past few months, although this time she didn't only wake up confused, but she was in an unfamiliar place, her arms were chained up above her head. She could feel the strain in her arms as if she had been stuck that way for a while. She struggled to stand, she still had her heels on, but she needed to take the pressure off from her arms. Her eyes glanced around the dark dank building, trying to assess her surroundings.

"Where the hell am I?" She wondered aloud to herself as she struggled with the chains holding her arms. In place. Thats when she heard the door opening, it creaked on the hinges as the solid, heavy, steal door opened.

"Funny you mention hell…" She knew that voice.

"Crowley." She all but growled as the king of hell entered into the cell she was in.

"You're not there, but you're close enough. This is where I work when I'm not down below." Crowley said as if Lacey was interested in an explanation.

"Why am I here?" She asked through clenched teeth. Crowley motioned with his head toward Lacey and the demon who had been standing beside him came towards her. She didn't flinch as he got nearer, nor did she take her eyes off from him as he unlocked the chains she was hooked up to. She pulled her wrists to herself instantly and rubbed them glad to be free of the shackles.

"Come now, Lovely. I'll explain out here." Lacey, seeing no other option, followed, her heels clocking on the ground of Crowleys lair as they had when she left the bunker.

The bunker. Dean. They were probably wondering where she was by then, maybe he thought she had gone home with some random guy... Or maybe he was worried something had happened to her. She secretly hoped for the later of the two, at least that showed he cared.

"To be quite honest," Crowley began as he walked in front of the girl, leading the way towards his little throne. "I'm bored. Collecting souls is good fun and all, but messing with you Remingtons and those Winchesters is good fun."

And there was Lacey thinking that Crowley couldn't sink any lower. She could feel her blood boiling again, she hadn't experienced such anger in such a long time that she wasn't sure how to even go about dealing with it.

"I wanted to snatch one of you for a while. Hold you hostage, let the others get all in a panic, drop a few hints here and there until they bust in here and find you all in one piece." Crowley laughed at his own ridiculous plan before he sat in his throne that he had finally reached.

"I was going to go after little Lucy, but I figured that would just send you after those pesky vamps, seeing as they were the ones who snatched her up before. Moose was another option, but I get bored of him after a while. Dean... Now that was a viable option, he was too much of a risk, though, loose canon that he is." Lacey was shaking with anger as Crowley continued to blather on. She was pissed that he was toying with them all, taking them all away from more important cases. Ones with real people in danger. Most of all she was mad that he snatched her up so easily.

"I swear after this is over I'll have your head, Crowley. I don't care what it takes. This isnt some game, you can't just whisk me off the street for the hell of it." Lacey was shaking as she spoke standing in front of where he sat.

"Oh come on, don't be such a debby downer. This is fun. What better way to spend a few days then with me?" He grinned over at the girl who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Get bent, Crowley." Lacey retorted before releasing a groan.

"Cheer up, Lovely, we'll make your stay enjoyable."

2 days spent in heels made for a very grouchy and feisty female, especially when they were stuck with a egotistical little shit that was the King of hell. On that second day she heard a sudden ruckus that had her hopeful that maybe she could finally get out of there. Crowley had already assured her that he wasn't risking more of his Demons than he already had with this game of his, meaning that Dean, Lucy, and Sam were able to get into the place without a problem.

What she heard was enough to have her heart fluttering rapidly in her chest and it had her on her feet and rushing towards the noise.

"Where is she you demonic little shit?!" She had never heard Dean sound quite so angry before. His voice was a demanding growl that even had Lacey a little scared.

"No need to get all handsy, brute." Crowley sounded as smug and confident as ever as Lacey appeared in the room, she saw Dean with Crowley shoved against a wall, his hand was pulled back ready to punch. She was sure Crowley was only holding back using his demonic powers on Dean only because seeing him all riled up was exactly what he wanted.

"See, here comes lovely Lacey now." Crowley pointed to Lacey, who looked as if she had been missing for days, her hair was a mess, she was sure she was dirty, but the resources that Crowley had allowed her were minimal.

Dean only released Crowley the moment he saw that Lacey was unharmed, aside from some minor bruising from an over eager demon wanting to please the king by torturing her. It hadn't lasted long, Crowley had been honest when he had said he wanted to leave her unharmed. He had killed one of his own because they had disobeyed him.

"You ever so much as look at her the wrong way again and I will waste you myself, you sick son of a bitch." Dean wasn't just threatening the king of hell, he was doing it on her behalf, he had come in guns blazing leaving Sam and Lucy in his wake all for her. "Do you understand me?!" Deans voice shook with the force that he spoke his final question.

"Loud and Clear, brute." Crowley was still calm as ever in the face of such ire.

"Come on, Lace, let's get you out of here." Dean said as he moved towards the girl, and even though her feet were throbbing from the hell on the bottom of them she moved as quickly as she could to follow him out of there.

Lacey wasn't some over grown baby who wined about life when it got a little tough or who couldn't handle life's daily struggles. Hell she had seen both her mother and her father die. She killed supernatural creatures regularly, she knew more than 52 ways to take down a man twice her size, and she could shoot a can off from a moving targets head from quite a distance. What she couldn't handle was this unfamiliar feeling growing in her chest as her and Dean exited the building to find Sam and Lucy outside. She couldn't handle the tightening in her chest as she stopped her progress walking. Her legs were shaking and her stomach was flipping, she didn't know what was happening with her body, it felt like it was betraying her.

Lucy who was a few feet away from them still noticed her sister becoming unsteady on her feet before anyone else did.

"Lacey?!" The alarm in Lucy's voice made Dean turn around to see Lacey nearly ready to collapse he made it to her just in time to catch her before she fell.

-(flashback Driving through Kansas: Summer 1999)-

Lacey was in the seat of the impala, John had injured his leg pretty badly in a fight with a Windigo a few days before, so he let Dean borrow his car. Which was a shock seeing as he was so protective of the damn thing, but Lacey had a suspicion that the Whiskey he used to numb the pain of her temporarily bum leg might have had something to do with that.

She didn't question it, though, it was rare that they had alone time together that didn't entail them sneaking around. At that point it was them, the wide open road, and nothing but time. No monsters, no little siblings, no over bearing parents, just the two of them.

"Don't you wonder sometimes what it would be like if we lived normal lives?" Lacey asked as she turned her head from looking out the window to look at Dean.

"I can tell you exactly how it would be. You'd be some prissy head cheerleader dating some muscle head jock and we'd have never met." She knew he was joking and his attempt succeeded because he made her laugh.

"Yeah, you're probably right. That doesn't sound like fun at all. I'd rather keep things the way they are." She admitted as she lifted a hand to run her fingers through her hair.

Dean had pulled off the road and into a nice spot with a beautiful view of the soon to be setting sun.

"The view here is killer, come on." Dean got out of the Impala and so did Lacey. He moved to lean against the front of the car and in turn Lacey leaned against him. His arms wrapped around her and his chin rested atop her head.

"Hey Dean," Said Lacey.

"Yeah?" replied Dean.

"What if I was dating some meat headed jock?" She asked.

"Then I'd steal you from him." He responded easily.

"I think that would be considered saving me from him." Lacey replied.

"I'd save you any day." Dean assured and in those words were a promise, a promise he had always planned to keep.


	7. Loving Lovely Lacey

AUTHORS NOTE: I realize that for Dean to have been to hell and back already and correct along with the time line that Dean would have to have been older than what I'm depicting him as. So just go with it. Not that anyone has complained about that or pointed it out, but It bothered me and I had to point that out.

I'll be honest. I don't have anything really fully planned out for a chapter before I write it. I'm too scatter brained to plan anything. usually I know how i want to start a story, but I don't know how to end it or I know how I want to end it, but I don't know how to start it. The past few chapters have taken me a day to write. I hope that isn't too obvious in what's written, the first chapter I was never going to post at all, but decided... Why not?

I'm ranting now, but I just needed to get that out there. Don't hesitate to come to me with questions if you ever happen to be a little confused. I'm more than happy to answer. Shoot me a review as well if you're feeling generous I always love hearing feed back on my writing. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, or even what you'd like to see.

As always, please, Enjoy!

Side note: Back to the scatter brained comment earlier... I forgot if I had named their father earlier or not.. If I did, then sorry for the mixup, I can't find anywhere where I gave him a name. If I didn't then disregard this.

Lacey had laid in the hospital bed for thirteen hours. She was completely unconscious and the Doctors efforts to bring her back to had failed. They had her hooked up to all sorts of machines, breathing tubes and an iv to insure she got the proper amount of fluids. To the rest of the world she was rather comatose... Showing no signs of waking up anytime soon, but in her head it was another story. In her head she was reliving some of the most trying times in her life.

-(Salina, Kansas Spring 1994)-

Little Lacey had been a little care free when she was younger, she was 13 and the daughter of two very skilled hunters. She had to mature faster than she was ready to, but her sister, Lucy who was only 10 at the time, she didn't have to. Lacey wanted to help Lucy enjoy her time growing up, to keep her from letting the monsters that their parents hunted invade her nightmares like they had her at first.

Lacey was only 13 years old, but she was rather mature beyond her years. Even then, though, she was still entitled to make a mistake or two. Like taking her sister out to gaze at the stars on a full moon.

Lacey hadn't even realized that the moon was full, not even as they were laying out on the grass in the back yard looking up at the sky. The girls had quietly slipped out of the back door of the house, which had been one hell of a challenge, that door squeaked something fierce on the hinges, but Lacey had been rather stealthy even in her younger years.

The two girls had their heads laying on their arms tucked under their heads. They had been close even then before they had lost both of their parents. The loss had only made them closer.

"What's that big one up there, Lacey?" Lucy asked pointing up to a spot high in the sky. Lacey wasn't sure of the constellations, she didn't pay much attention in school, she wasn't a dumb child, she just thought practically... In her mind she would never have a normal job or a normal life so why learn the normal things normal kids learned?

"What's it look like to you, Luc?" Lacey asked and her sister tilted her head looking up at all those stars.

"I think it looks like a horse if you add in those other stars clustered close to it." Lucy said and Lacey smiled over at her little sister.

"Then it's a horse." Lacey replied with a nod of her head.

That was when the growling commenced from the wooden area behind their house. Both girls snapped to a sitting position, just as their mom was throwing open the back door to catch the two of them sitting in the back yard after dark on a full moon.

The thing that stalked out of the woods was not human, it appeared as such, but the way it stalked towards the girls was not. It had long claws on its fingers and fangs too big for its mouth. Both girls stayed very still for a moment as their mother came charging out of the house, the werewolf began running towards where the girls sat as well.

"Run!" Their mother shouted and both girls obliged. She looked wild as she ran towards the monster that had meant to do both of her little girls harm.

Their dad was already in action as he burst through the door with a gun in hand, ushering the girls into the house before he went to his wife's aid. Lacey wanted to watch and see what happened, she wanted to make sure her parents got rid of that beast and survived. After all, it had been her fault that they were out there fighting with the thing. She couldn't watch, though, because she had to get Lucy out of there. She didn't want her to see that carnage. She was still too young. Lacey was shocked enough that Lucy wasn't crying from the encounter, she was visibly upset by it. Lacey spared a moment to glance out of the window, what she saw chilled her to the bone, there were more werewolves coming out of the woods and had her mom by the throat.

She remembered what her dad had told her, of they were ever in any trouble and Daddy wasn't around, call John Winchester. He had made her memorize the different numbers he had when she had turned 8. She still remembered them too.

"Lucy, go upstairs and hide in your special spot, OK?" Lucy was scared now, Lacey could see that. "Don't worry, we're going to be alright. Just do as I told you." Lucy nodded her head and ran from the spot by the door and up the stairs, Lacey could hear her little feet Pounding up the stairs. Lacey didn't waste any time rushing to the phone and dialing the number for John Winchester.

"Rex?" John's deep voice answered after the second ring.

"No, it's Lacey. My mom and Dad are in trouble. Werewolves. They're everywhere, one has my mom." Lacey was fighting to keep herself calm, she couldn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She had seen her parents fight monsters before, but she'd never seen so many Werewolves in one place.

"We're on our way, stay calm. Take your sister and get into a good hiding place in the house. We're about 15 minutes out, I'll be there in 10." John assured the girl. She relaxed a little as she clutched the phone to her ear.

"Thank you." She said quickly before she hung up the phone and hurried up stairs to hide with her sister. Fighting back the tears that wanted to make an appearance Lacey slipped into the special nook in the back of her sisters closet with her. The older Remington girl pulled her sister into her arms and held her closely.

The two girls stayed hidden in the closet, even when they heard commotion downstairs, Lacey and Lucy both knew that their parents knew where they would be hiding.

"Lacey? Lucy?" That was their dad's voice calling out to them, Lacey could hear his voice break though and she knew he was crying. Rex Remington didn't cry. He was a big strong burly man, the take no shit type of man. The fact that he was crying scared Lacey.

Both girls climbed out of the nook to see their father standing there inside of the room. Lucy spoke first.

"Daddy? What happened?" Her voice sounded so tiny, even for a 10 year old. Like she was scared to even ask the question that she had.

"It's your mom, girls. They got to her before any of us could do anything." Rex wasn't an uncaring man, but he wasn't the most affectionate. Trying to comfort someone was awkward for him, but the moment his little girl ran to be held in his arms, he didn't hesitate to wrap the muscular arms around her. Lacey didn't say a word. She didn't even move. She couldn't.

Lacey couldn't believe the words that her father had just told the two girls. Lucy was crying hysterically in their fathers arms, but Lacey didn't show any emotion. What her dad had said wasn't sinking in.

She didn't say a word as she slipped out of the room and walked down the hall to her own room. Silently she sat on her bed for almost an hour.

"Lace?" Her dad's deep voice was gentle as he came to open her bedroom door. She lifted her head to look at her dad, but still didn't speak.

"Lucy's asleep, John and I are going to hunt the rest of those wolves. The boys are staying here, are you going to be OK?" He was concerned.

Lacey nodded her head as her father came into the room to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart." Lacey knew then that her dad was going to go and take his frustrations out on those werewolves. He probably wouldn't shed another tear for her mother, he didn't mourn.

Once Laceys dad had left she slipped out of her room and walked down the hall and to her parents room. She slipped into the room and walked to the bed where she sat upon the side of her bed that was her mom's.

She sat there silently as she gazed out the window across from the bed. She wasn't sure how long she had been there before she heard a familiar voice.

"Lace?" It was Dean, he must have gone to check on her and noticed she had been gone from her bed. He entered the room quietly and sat beside her on the bed.

"It was all my fault." She spoke the moment he sat down, her voice cracking as the tears finally came, spilling down her cheeks. "We never should have been out there. My mom would still be alive if I didn't talk Lucy into star gazing with me." Lacey was sobbing so hard that she was surprised that Dean could even understand what she was saying. He put an arm around her, rubbing her back. He was only 15 at the time, but he knew when someone was hurting you comforted them.

"Don't blame yourself, Lacey. Those werewolves would have gotten in her one way or the other. I know that doesn't really fix anything, but it's not your fault." He assured her as her tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

Lacey didn't speak as her head rested on Deans shoulder. There was nothing intimate about their touching at all, just one friend being comforted by another. Lacey sat there crying for so long until she couldn't cry any more. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained with tears when she finally lifted her head to look at him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For being here." Lacey said.

And then Dean said the one sentence that Lacey would never forget no matter how many years went by.

"I'll always be there."

-(Present day)-

Gradually Lacey was showing signs that she might wake up soon, her eye lids fluttered occasionally, a finger twitch here and there, but she was still unconscious. Still experiencing those hard times in her life.

-(Flint, Michigan Fall 2002)-

Lacey and Dean were damn near inseparable. Rex had called on the boys to give them a hand with a pack of Vetala that had been giving them and the town of Flint trouble over the past few months. They disappearances had been gradual, but the bodies all appeared the same. Drained of blood, bite marks in their necks, venom clogging up their veins. This particular pack had a high body count and Red wasn't taking any chances with them. He knew when he was in over his head. John had come to pass a few years prior, something that neither boy really talked about, Lacey didn't pry either, but she knew Dean knew she was there if he needed her.

Lacey and Dean had been sent to check out the hunting grounds of two of the Vetala. He paired Lucy and Sam as well. Although he had wanted to switch them up, Sam with Lacey and Lucy with Dean, the girls had insisted that they'd be better with the other boy. He didn't like it, Rex was still the over protective overbearing parent he had always been, but he gave in. Those girls had a way of getting what they wanted from their dad. Rex took to hunting on his lonesome, after all, he was the most experienced of all of them. He could handle a few venomous blood suckers on his own.

"I don't like the idea of being some piece of meat on display for monster chow monthly." Dean grumbled and Lacey laughed. She couldn't help it, his word choice had been rather creative.

"You'll be fine. I'll be in there to rescue your ass before you know it." Lacey assured him, the look that Dean shot her way caused her to lift a hand to her mouth to hide her laughter.

"I'm supposed to be the night in shining armor here... Not you. Besides, the armor looks much better on me." He adjusted the jacket of his coat, a mock smug look on his face.

"Oh shut up and get out there." Lacey said, shoving him playfully a grin on her lips.

"Wait... Can't a guy get a good luck kiss first?" He asked.

Lacey couldn't help but grin at that, she was so smitten by Dean, had been for years. She leaned over the seat and placed a soft tender kiss to his lips.

"Good Luck, Winchester."

Dean and Lacey had Iced the two Vetala before they even knew what was coming. They had been too eager for what they thought was an easy meal to notice Lacey sneaking up behind the little group. There had been a fight, but with the two of them, they were able to handle it and rid of a portion of Flint's Vetala problem.

It was as the two of them began to head back to the motel where her Dad had said they should meet up that Lacey was nearly knocked over by a sudden bad feeling.

"Do you remember where that Park was that my dad said he was scoping out?" Lacey asked and Dean nodded.

"Let's go there first. I want to make sure my dad's Ok." Dean didn't question her as he turned the car in the appropriate direction to head to the very Park that Rex had mentioned.

The scene they pulled up to was empty and Lacey visibly relaxed for a moment, but the fact that she didn't see her dad didn't put her entirely at ease. She palmed her silver blade and stepped out of the impala, Dean followed.

The moment they were out of the impala, they were able to hear a commotion coming from the far end of the park, it was surrounded by trees, but as they hurried towards the noise they spotted a clearing. In it were the others, Rex, Sam, and Lucy. There were 6 Vetala they were fighting against and Lacey could see the were struggling. Although Rex did manage to plunge a blade into the heart of one, with a twist and a yank he was retrieving his blade out of the chest of the creature which fell to the ground and began to shrivel up already.

The odds evened at that point as Lacey and Dean ran into the scene. Lacey went after one of the Vetala that had Lucy pinned to the ground, she put all her strength into the push and she went tumbling around on the ground with the thing. She lashed out with her blade, striking the thing across the face. It hissed and lunged for her neck, but Lacey pushed her knife into its chest before it reached her neck. Instantly the woman like creature began to shrivel up and Lacey kicked it off from her before standing again. Her eyes zeroed in on Lucy and her dad. For some reason these things were really going after Lucy. Two were on her as Sam and Dean fought one for each of them. Rex was trying to help his youngest daughter... And Lacey could see then why she had been experiencing such a bad feeling, one of the Vatala, faster than they eye could really catch, turned around and sunk it's fangs dead center into Rex's throat before retching it's head back and tearing a hole into his neck.

The scream that ripped through Lacey sounded nearly animalistic as she saw what had happened to her dad. She didn't see anything else as she charged at the Vetala with the blood covered face, her aim was precise as her knife plunged and twisted into its chest. Even though the thing was already dead and shriveled she retracted her knife and continued to stab the thing repeatedly.

She wasn't sure how long she had been stabbing the thing, but she was sure it had been a while before she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and pull her off from the corpse. It was nearly dust at that point. She was kicking and screaming as she thrashed in in the arms holding her.

She knew it was Dean holding her even though he didn't speak, she still knew those familiar arms. Finally she stopped flailing, she was sobbing, her shoulder shook with the force of the tears streaming down her cheeks. She had slid to the ground, and Dean sat with her holding the girl. The rest of the world was gone to her. He was the only thing holding her in place as her entire world seemed to be falling apart. Neither of them moved as they sat surrounded by the corpses of the Vetala, the corpse of her father, and her grieving sister being comforted by Sam.

The four of them stood around the funeral pyre. Both girls held hands as they watched their fathers dead body burning. Silent tears slipped down their cheeks, the fire glistened in them as it illuminated their faces. Sam and Dean stood back as they allowed the girls the privacy they deserved.

Lacey felt comfort in her sister as they stood by their fathers burning body, they were sad, yes, they were hurting,but if their father had ever taught them anything it was to not let your sadness cripple you. They had learned that at a young age, it was nearly one of the most important lessons to teach someone in their line of business.

After a moment Lacey glanced over her shoulder and motioned for Sam and Dean to come forward. The boys stepped forward, neither hesitated when it came to comforting the girls. Lucy had her best friend at her side and Lacey had her best friend and her lover at her side. Dean wrapped an arm around the girl. She rested her head on his shoulder, grateful for his presence.

Lacey knew then that she had relieved the hardest days of her life for a reason, they were showing her something. They were showing her who had always been there as he had promise he would be. Dean. They were showing her that he would never leave her side. Even then as she lay in a hospital bed unconscious she could feel him by her side. His presence became stronger as she could slowly feel herself being pulled from her comatose state and waking up.

-(Present day)-

The first thing she saw as she opened her eyes was the face of her savior, her rock, the one person who would never leave her side other than her sister, Dean. She realized then that she was madly and deeply in love with him, all thanks to the twisted little imp cupid.

-More about cupid in the next chapter. :) -


	8. Stupid Cupid

AUTHORS NOTE: So my plan was to turn on some super natural and bust out another chapter... But then i got really distracted by little moody moose and pre-hell Dean. I swear this show is even better the second and 3rd time around... Anyways, this chapter I'm attempting to come up with my own nasty little beast, my attempt at originality could be a bust, but I'm hoping for the best.

Reviews, they're amazing and really let me know you're enjoying what I'm giving you. They're not required, but highly appreciated! Be honest. I like to hear what you really think, if you liked it, awesome, if you didn't, that's fine too, if you'd like to see something in the future, let me know. I'm completely open to suggestions. :)

Lastly, Thank you to everyone who is taking the time out of their day to give the work my scatter brain came up with a read. I really appreciate it.

Enjoy!

Lacey had been out of the hospital for 3 days, but had not been left a moment of time to herself since then, other than to use the bathroom. On day 3 she had slipped away from the watchful eyes of her sister, Sam and Dean had left on a case after the assurance from Lacey that she was fine and that her hospital stay was a fluke, something in Crowley's little lair must have made her sick. She had been at odds with herself since her revelation when waking up from her slumber. It wasn't right to her that it took her reliving the hardest times of her life to realize she was on love with Dean. Love was a foreign concept to her, though, yes she had loved her parents and she loved her sister, but being in love and loving a family member were very different concepts.

Even though her medical mystery hadn't been solved she didn't want to dwell on it. She was dead set on believing that Crowley was to blame for what happened to her, even if it was unintentional.

Lacey tossed all thoughts of her hospital stay behind her, she kept the feelings she had discovered to herself and she tried to get things to return to normal. Little did she know that the very creature who had sent her to the hospital wanted the very opposite of that. He wanted her to reveal her feelings, confess her love to Dean so that they could ride off into the sunset on the impala together...He believed all happy endings came after the confession of love. He had seen it many times over his centuries long life time.

Before cupid could have completed the spell he needed to push Lacey in what he believed was the right direction, he had to collect 3 human hearts... Which he had done, rather quickly...alerting the Winchesters of something brewing in the area. They had left to investigate the suspicious deaths 4 towns over.

Lacey was oblivious to the evil little imp and the fact that it had targeted her. It had been dormant in the area for so long, that was until the night that Lacey and Dean had their fight. It had been awakened by the two of them and their escapades, the imp recognized a real love connection when it saw it... Or in this case felt it. Their fight had been what put the twisted thing into action, Crowley and his Demons had only gotten into its way. It had been waiting for Lacey's rescue anticipating it just as much as she was. He had gone unseen easily, hiding in the one of the dark crooks around Crowleys lair.

He wasn't able to get into the bunker because of all the charms and warding spells, but it saw when the girl left after having slipped away from her sister to get some fresh air and go for a run.

Lacey had jogged for about a block and a half when she reached a park. She wasn't really tired, but after being on the bench from hunting and her hospital stay she didn't want to push herself too hard. So she stopped and began stretching. She was completely unaware of the shape shifting imp creature approaching her. At that moment it looked like a sweet little girl. Her hair was in pig tails and she wore a little sun dress a smile on her lips. Cupid hardly had to wear the disguise, Lacey would have been compelled to acknowledge the creature either way, but he had learned the less noticeable he made himself the better his charms worked.

"Excuse me, miss?" The little girls voice was sweet as pie as she spoke to Lacey. Lacey turned, instantly dazzled by the little girl that stood before her. Lacey offered the girl a smile and the little girl spoke again before lacey could.

"You dropped this." The little girl held up a necklace, the chain was simply silver and from it dangled a vial, the vial was small and it held a little blood of each heart cupid had extracted from his victims.

"Oh, thank you! I don't know what I'd have done if I'd have lost this." Lacey gushed even though the necklace was obviously not hers, cupid had more power over her than he typically would after he had hit her with one of his enchanted arrows after she had left Crowleys lair.

"You're welcome." cupid, disguised as the little girl skipped off and Lacey put the necklace on herself. The vial dangled low enough to be hidden inside of her shirt leaving the chain as the only noticeable part of the necklace.

Suddenly, Lacey was inspired to do something a little bit out of character for herself, she had a big smile on her lips as she began to formulate a plan. She jogged around a few more blocks, the wheels turning in her head before she felt her phone vibrating, against her arm where she had it in the arm holster. She pulled it open to see a text from Dean.

TEXT: On our way back now.

Perfect, because Lacey had a plan to sweep Dean off from his feet and insure he said he loved her too when she told him she loved him.

Lacey knew what Dean liked, booze, Classic rock, scantily clad women, and food. She was going to bring that all together for him and Lucy was going to help.

In fact, Lucy had already promised to follow through with her end of the bargain, making sure that Dean made it to the bar at the appropriate time... That was all Lacey had even asked her sister to do. Lacey could handle the rest. Especially the scantily clad women... Or woman, she was the only woman he needed to see scantily clad. The idea of him seeing anyone else in little clothing made her blood boil and Lacey wasn't even the jealous type, it was the necklace and the spell doing its dirty work...and that was only the beginning of that nasty little jealousy bug.

Lacey was dressed in a pair of Jean shorts, a black crop top, and her high heeled leather boots. She had her hair curled to perfection and she had expertly applied her makeup. She was already in the bar, already a few beers down waiting on Dean who should have been arriving any minute.

The moment she saw him enter and his eyes landed on her they lit up like a kid on Christmas. He made his way over to the girl who had been standing by the juke box, flipping through her choices of music.

Dean reached her, placing his hands on her hips. She had already made a playlist on the upgraded juke box to insure that only music that she and Dean liked played.

"I had a feeling Lucy was messing with me when she said you had an emergency... Didn't make me get here any slower. I'm surprised a didn't get pulled over." Dean said with a laugh as Lacey chose Back in Black as the final song on her long playlist.

"Surprise." She said with a grin as she turned to face him, her emerald green orbs seemed to be even brighter than usual, but not too noticeably. "I'd ask if you're hungry, but I already know you are. How about we eat and then you owe me a dance." Lacey said as she took his hand to lead him to a table for two in the bar.

"You are like perfect." Dean said as he followed her to the table, his grin never faded, in fact it seemed to grow as they reached the table. "No, really this is awesome." Dean continued as they sat at the table Lacey across from Dean, her eyes never left him. It was as if with the passing of time the spell only got stringer. Her eyes grew just a fraction brighter as well.

The waitress, a skimpy dressed little thing came to take their order and for a moment Lacey eyes left Dean so that they could glance at the girl beside their table. Dean was nothing but polite to the girl, as he usually was to a waiter or waitress, nothing too much that Lacey should have gotten upset about. But the way the waitress was looking at Dean got under her skin.

Lacey didn't speak again after ordering her food until the waitress left the table. She was beginning to feel a little out of it, not much like herself. She felt in edge and irritable, something was nagging at her pushing her to take action. Before Lacey even had a chance to figure out what the hell was going in with herself she blacked out, having no control over her own body or what happened next.

When Lacey came back to she had her hand balled into a fist and her arm pulled back ready to fly at the face of the pretty blonde bartender who she had earlier ordered her meal from. She had no idea of what happened, she only felt Deans arms yanking her off from the girl with the bloody face, apparently she had gone wild on the girl before anyone even had a chance to touch her. She was horrified at the sight of the girl and when she looked at her hand she saw blood on it as well.

Dean didn't say a single word as he hauled Lacey over his shoulder, the horrified look still on her face as he took her out of the bar. What Lacey didn't see was the necklace was in Deans hand, it had gotten ripped off during the fight and that's what had brought Lacey back to.

Lacey found that the longer and harder she tried to think about what she had all done that day, the harder it was for her to really pinpoint why she had gone all Crazy about making Dean happy. Not that she didn't want to make him happy, she just didn't understand when she had gone overboard with her want to please him. She also didn't know when she turned into a jealous freak who smashed in pretty girls faces for batting their lashes at Dean. She had certainly never cared so much before.

Dean finally set her down on the ground beside the impala, he held up the necklace before her, his face nearly screamed the question he was about to speak.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, his voice demanding an answer.

She was silent for a long while as she thought back to her day, she had been at the bunker with Lucy all day, except for when she went for her jog... Thats when it dawned on her.

"The little girl at the park, she came up to me, told. Me I dropped it. I don't know why I took it or even put it on, I don't remember what compelled me to even do it... But once it was on I forgot about it." She answered as she rubbed the bloody knuckles of her right hand... It wasn't even her blood on her hand. It had all been the waitresses.

"What happened back there?" Lacey asked almost afraid to hear the answer.

"You don't remember?" Dean asked.

She shook her head.

"The waitress came back with our food and started flirting with me, like they usually do... The ladies can't resist me,what can I say." Dean released a playful chuckle before Lacey shot him a look of narrowed eyes. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Anyways, your eyes, they changed, started glowing like bright neon green before you pounced on the blonde like she had just stolen your puppy. It was kinda hot at first, hair pulling, slapping, but then you hauled off and slammed her head on the ground and started throwing these will punches at her face and scratching at her chest, like you were digging for something... Right above where her heart would be." Dean paused for a moment letting Lacey make the connection of the case him and Sam were working on and the incident that had just happened. "I intervened, pulled you off from her, she had a hold on the necklace when I grabbed you and it snapped off. I got it from her before pulling you out of there... Obviously." He finished explaining as he pocketed the necklace.

"You think that necklace was used to get those other hearts?" She asked, trying hard not to cringe at the story he had just told her. Lacey was a fighter, but a monster fighter. She didn't fight innocent bar waitresses because they made goo goo eyes at Dean.

"Either that or its connected to the monster responsible." Dean said as he opened the passenger door for her. Lacey slipped into the car before Dean shut the door behind her and went to get into the drivers side.

"Let's get this back to Sam and Lucy, maybe we can find something out about this thing at the bunker." Dean said as he started up the car and drove them back to the bunker.

They had been doing research for way felt like hours.…because it had been hours. They had gotten back to the bunker to a curious Lucy and Sam... Dean was all too eager to retell the tale of 2 hot chicks fighting over him, even if one had been possessed by some magic necklace and had been literally out for blood.

"I think I found something." Sam said as he pulled held up the file he had been flipping through. "It says here that the demonic imp like creature, which they had named Cupid, thrives on passion. The creature itself sustains it's power and healthy by feeding on a couples desires. There was one held here years ago that had escapes and was believed to be in the area still since it couldn't have made it far in its weakened state. The imp, Cupid, is known for its coma inducing trips into past memories in the mind of its target. It will pinpoint traumatic events that involve the one that it's victims desires. The necklace that Lacey had on, it sounds like it was the product of an ancient spell Cupid was known for. It required 3 hearts and would push it's victim towards the heart of the one they desired, but a lot of the time it would cause extreme mood swings, violence, and occasionally psychosis. The wearer of the necklace would be noticed by their glowing eyes..." Sam stopped reading and looked up at Lacey and then to Dean and then back to Lacey.

"I thought Cupid just shot you in the ass with an arrow? This guy sounds like a major douche bag." Dean grumbled and Lacey, Lucy, and Sam all cracked a laugh.

"Well, this Cupid like to make his victims suffer more than any arrow will do. It says that once the victim confesses their love to their desired one that He causes the victim to tear out the heart of their loved one... And eat it before sending them into a trance like state where they believe they're living a happily ever after." Lacey shuddered as she listened to the gory details that Sam visibly cringed at as he read, sending a glance in Deans direction Lacey saw the horrified wide eyed look on Deans face.

"How do we waste this bastard?" Dean asked.

"It says that he's sensitive to silver, but only a silver tipped arrow through the heart will kill him." Sam said.

"Oh, now the arrow comes into play." Dean said exasperated as he threw his hands up in the air. "It's not enough that my girl wants to kill me, but we've got to become fricking archery experts over night." There he went using those words again, his girl. Lucy noticed as Lacey did and both of them looked on at Dean wide eyed.

"What?" He asked looking confused as Sam gave a shake of his head and released a laugh.

"Your girl?" Lacey asked.

"I figured If you're going to beat a girl to a bloody pulp for me, enchanted necklace or not, you deserve a title."

"Seriously?" Lacey asked as Lucy covered her mouth to hide her sudden laughter at the look on her sisters face. Lacey was completely dumbfounded.

"What?" Dean asked again, confused.

"You're impossible Winchester." She grumbled before walking out of the room. She may have looked annoyed, but the butterflies in her stomach said differently as they flipped and fluttered around in the confined space... Or so it felt. Lacey was giddy as a school girl and even chuckled silently when she heard this quick exchanged between Dean, Sam, and Lucy.

"Seriously, what did I do wrong?" He asked.

"Do you know nothing about women?" Sam asked.

She could only imagine the look on Deans fave.

"It's taken you 12 years to make things official, that's what you did wrong." Lucy said. "Don't worry, though, I know my sister, she's not mad. In fact, I bet she left to hide the big Ole grin on her face." Lucy admitted, Laceys jaw dropped as she stood on the other side of the wall.

"Traitor!" She yelled before rushing off into the bedroom to change her clothes. After all, heels couldn't be too comfortable for Cupid hunting.

-(To be continued)-


	9. Murder House

AUTHORS NOTE: So I realized that I have been writing this story and the years as if the current year was 2007. So instead of going back and trying to fix everything I'm just going to bump up their ages in current time to make the story flow correctly. Lacey is 33, Lucy 30, Dean 35, and Sam 31. So basically they've been through a lot already, a lot of the past seasons have happened already. I plan to tie in some of season 8, 9, & 10 but need to rematch those seasons and figure out what I want to include here and what I want to keep out so bare with me. This is a work in progress.

Sam did still go off to college, I know one of the flash backs may kind of contradict that, but I'm fixing that in this upcoming flash back in this chapter. I'm sorry for all the confusion and the changing of things, but I never have a story planned out before I start writing, everything just slowly falls into place after I begin it even if I do have to go back and. Make multiple adjustments.

Anyways, Reviews, those are awesome, as I've said many times before I've been repeating myself a lot, but it's a habit now. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, what you'd like to see or whatever.

AND please, Enjoy!

Side note: There is a slight American Horror Story reference. There is no connection between the two. If you've watched AHS then you'll know the reference, if not then don't worry about it, there is no connection.

-(Reno, Nevada 2003)-

"Typically when a pretty girl hears a house is haunted she runs from it... Not into it." Dean teased as the two of them got out of the impala. Lacey released a laugh as she turned to face Dean, they were standing in near darkness, the only things illuminating them were the stars and the moon.

"Can it, Winchester. You know I'm far from your typical pretty girl." It was true too, Dean had witnessed her kick the crud out of a guy at the bar who had tried to make a pass at her while she was getting another drink. All while wearing them high heeled boots and Jean skirt, he remembered the whole scene... Rather fondly as well.

"True. You're the only pretty girl that makes me fear for my life at times." Dean admitted, the two of them released a laugh as they reached the trunk and he pulled it open.

"I should make you feel safe and secure, after all, I could save your ass if needed." Lacey replied as he gathered the things they needed. He handed her a gun loaded with rock salt along with a flash light and then began to fill his duffle with other weapons and helpful items.

"Could?" He asked his eyes widening as he looked over at the girl.

"Would." She corrected and he laughed as he shut the trunk.

"Much better. Now give me my good luck kiss." He ordered her, she knew he was only joking, but she obliged either way without argument. Sometimes she was OK with Dean bossing her around. It was actually one of the very many things about him she had fallen for.

"And my kisses are lucky, I'm just the total package." She said with a grain before leaning into him to place a soft kiss to his lips.

"Yes. You. Are." Dean replied putting a little extra emphasis on each word. Lacey grinned at him before placing one last quick kiss to his lips. He then shouldered the duffle and the two of them trudged towards the house on the hill. Also known as Murder house.

-x-x-

Murder house got its name from the terrible events that had happened there. Claude Wright had owned the house in the 1950's. The story goes that he had been married with 3 children, all boys. The marriage had been happy until the day he came home to find his wife in bed with another man. He had lost it, thinking his life was ruined he killed his wife, her lover, the 3 boys, and himself. He locked them all in the cellar without food and they all starved to Death. According to police reports, everyone but Claude had a proper burial, Claude's body had come up missing before they could burry him, it's rumored that his remains were still in the cellar.

Lacey and Dean were there because 5 deaths had happened in that house in the past few years, all happening on the same date. August 5th, the very date that they were about to enter that house on.

"Stay close, I don't want either of us to end up alone." Dean ordered and Lacey didn't even attempt to argue, she knew that they were entering into a dangerous situation. Every situation they entered was dangerous. This one just happened to be a little more dangerous than usual, Lacey fit the profile of the girls who had been killed in this house to a T. It was part of the reason she was on this hunt with Dean instead of John himself going with him.

Sam was off in College and Lucy, unknown to John or Dean went to go visit him. Sam had wanted her to keep it secret that she was still visiting him, but he also wanted his best friend to meet his new girlfriend. Lacey, unable to keep any secrets from Dean, had told him what Lucy had told her. Only because Dean deserved to know his littlw brother was doing well, she'd have wanted the same courtesy, after all she was a big sister herself.

So this left Lacey and Dean to take care of the ghost of murder house. The minute they walked into the house Lacey was chilled to the bone, goosebumps raised on her flesh, even with the light jacket she had on. It was like walking into a freezer.

The EMF meter in Dean's pocket began to go haywire, beeping up a storm. He retrieved it from his pocket quickly to see the needle had jumped into the red. This house was haunted Allright, and apparently dangerous as well. They were dealing with a strong violent spirit, it was evident the moment they walked into the house. Lacey hardly had a moment to look around before she was hauled off from her feet and pulled quickly across the floor and to the door leading down to the cellar.

She screamed the moment she felt the tightening around her waist and the sudden sharp tugging. The sudden movement caused her to drop both her gun and flashlight she had been holding. She was suddenly completely defenseless as she was whisked away into the cellar. She was thrown into the wall hard, knocking her head against the wall, she was still conscious, but dazed, she felt a throbbing pain in her head. She couldn't see anything, the room was bathed entirely. In darkness. She could feel the wall behind her as she sat up against it. Lifting a hand she felt the spot where she had hit her head, pulling her hand back she felt it was wet and slightly sticky. She was bleeding.

Foot steps suddenly infiltrated the silence around the room, she couldn't hear anything in the outside world. She knew, though, that Dean must have been doing whatever he could to get to her. She didn't speak as the foot steps got closer. The fact that she could even hear foot steps proved to her that this was a very strong ghost.

It dawned on her that the steps were pacing, first left, then right then suddenly the room erupted in light. Before her stood a man, his sudden appearance before her and the sudden light made her jump. She didn't scream again though as the ghost of Claude Wright grinned at her. He had been a handsome man in life from what they had found in the news reports on the incident all those years ago, but he looked gaunt and malnourished as a ghost... Must have been what he looked like when he died.

The ghost of Claude continued to stare at Lacey and as he looked on at her his face slowly changed, scrunching up in frustration.

"I want you to scream!" He yelled, his voice was sudden and violent, the lights in the room flickered wildly and a sudden wind picked up in the room whipping Lacey's hair around her face. She barely flinched frustrating the angry spirit even more. He grabbed her by the leg, his grip was like ice on her bare skin as he dragged her across the floor. She fought against the thing, violently squirning in his grasp, but it only tightened, threatening to snap the bones in her leg. She screamed then a sudden squeal of pain jumped from her lips. Claude grinned as he stopped moving and looked back at Lacey, his grin stretched wide across his face, almost too wide. The look was chilling.

"Pain." The lone word escaped him and the grin lingered as he squeezed her ankle tighter, she felt the bones snapping and another scream escaped her. This one sounded raw and guttural.

She missed the sound of the cellar door being thrown open, the pressure on her ankle was growing harder until a gunshot rang out in the room. Her leg was suddenly free although a throbbing continued in it, she had tears on her eyes having been brought forth as she had been put through such agony.

"Lacey!" Dean rushed to her side, propping the girl up, he had seen what the ghost had been doing to her.

"Think you can stand on it?" He asked her. Lacey replied with a shake of her head. Dean shifted through the duffle bag at his side. He handed her the gun she had dropped and then pouted a ring of salt around her.

"I'd tell you not to move... But..." Lacey's eyes shot daggers at Dean.

"Just shut it and find that bastards bones." She ordered and Dean obliged. Standing and hurrying to check every nook and cranny of the cellar. When Claude reappeared, Lacey rid of him with a shot gun shell of salt to the head. She was a great shot, even if her target was already dead.

"Found them!" Dean announced after having over turned a table, he had found a secret cavern covered by a slab of wood, beneath were the bones of Claude Wright.

He wasted no time in salting the bones, adding gasoline to them as well, but the moment he went to light his lighter to start the pile of bones aflame, the lights went out and a sudden breeze picked up. Lacey's ring of salt was blown apart giving the ghost the chance to get to the girl. And he did. The violent spirit tore the girl from her circle of safety. She screamed as it had grabbed her by her already tormented ankle.

"Dean! Hurry!" He struggled, but finally he was able to light the pile of bones on fire. The wind was gone and the room lit up as Claude's ghost form went up in flames before disappearing all together.

The darkness that engulfed them was so sudden as was the silence, Lacey shifted and just the minor movement caused a sudden gasp of pain to escape her and more tears popped up in her eyes. A beam of light his her as Dean flipped on a flashlight, making his way to where Lacey was lying on the floor.

"Stop moving." Dean ordered her and Lacey glanced up at him, the pain in her ankle had nearly taken the snark right out of her.

"Yes sir." She replied through clenched teeth as Dean reached her. He crouched down beside her.

"Hold this?" He asked, his voice a bit more gentle as he held out the flashlight. She took it holding it so that the light hit him so that she could see him. Dean wasted no time in lifting her off from the ground, carefully as to not irritate her more than likely broken ankle.

Dean was careful not to bump Laceys leg against anything as she pointed the light to show them their way out of the place. Both of them were silent until they were out of the house.

"I feel like you're always rescuing me whenever we go on a hunt together." Lacey commented as she rested her head upon his shoulder having clicked the flashlight off. The darkness in the house had been so absolute that the stars and moon lighting up the night were enough for them to see by.

"It's got to be the good luck kiss. It insures that I get a thank you kiss at the end of the night." Dean joked and Lacey smiled, even through the pain of her ankle he could still make her smile.

"Well, thank you." Lacey said. She placed her free hand upon the back of his neck and placed kiss to his lips.

-x-x-

That ankle hadn't been the same since that night. There were days when it still bothered her even though she had done all she could to get it back to how it had been. There were days when it would give out on her all together, they were rare, but they happened.

Today was one of those days, that, and the fact that she was the one Cupid had targeted had her she was restricted to sitting at the bunker. She had been doing more research on Cupid and what kind of control he could possibly have over her when she spotted something that changed their hunt completely.

Lacey grabbed her phone and dialed her sisters number, she answered right away she could tell from the sound of her sisters voice that she thought something was wrong .

"Relax, Luc. I'm OK, but you guys are wasting your time out there." Lacey said as she stared down at the page in the book she had been looking through.

"What do you mean we're wasting our time?" Lucy asked.

"I found something else out about our creepy Cupid." Lacey began in explanation. "The only person who can see him is the person he targeted. Me." She explained and she heard her sister sigh on the other end.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked.

"Seriously." Lacey confirmed.

"Shit. We're on our way back." Lucy said before the two hung up.

-x-x-

"So we go out tomorrow?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I should be fine to go out and find this creep tomorrow, Dean and I will go out, make it think we're going on a date. If I'm right, it will sense the attraction between us the minute we leave here and it will follow us. The damn thing was probably in the bar the night I attacked that waitress, but I was too blinded by whatever spell that necklace held over me to notice." Lacey said. Lucy and Sam both looked skeptical.

"Isn't that a bit risky? This thing wants to convince you to confess your undying love to Dean and then it wants you to murder him. It's cursed you to attack some waitress for looking at Dean too closely..." Lucy pointed out, but Dean interrupted.

"I won't let her out of my sight, no cursed necklaces, no hex bags, no voodoo mumbo jumbo will go by undetected." Dean assured Lucy.

"There is no talking you out of this is there?" Sam asked.

Lacey shook her head.

"Not a chance, Sammy." Said Lacey.

(The epic battle will come in the next chapter. Promise!)


	10. Date Night & Day Dreams

AUTHORS NOTE: This chapter is really a filler, I needed something to fill up some space before the next eventful chapter... Which will be coming up very soon here. You all may hate me for what's to come, but I needed to shake things up a bit. I felt like I was getting a bit dull because of the lack of reviews. I'm just getting started though.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

-x-x-

Lacey had pulled out all the stops for their fake night out... Because even if the point of it was to lure this Cupid creature out of hiding, they were still going to be out on a date. She wasn't happy with the fact that she was probably going to end up with a ruined dress at the end of the night, but they were only clothes after all.

Her outfit consisted of a Black strapless flair dress, silver accessories to be safe and possibly ward off any spells by the creepy Cupid. Upon her feet were a pair of high heeled combat boots. Lacey had no problem fighting off evil monsters while wearing heels. Dean had witnessed her doing so on many occasions. Besides, no one ever said you couldn't look good while wasting monsters. She completed the outfit with her favorite leather jacket. Her hair was pin straight for a change, and her makeup looked... Well for lack of better words, bad ass.

Lacey made her way to the front of the bunker from where she had been getting dressed.

"Jeeze, Lacey, you're not going out to work the corner." Lucy teased her sister earning her a death glare.

"Shut it, Bimbo." Lacey said as she walked to the table, leaning against it she crossed her long exposed legs at the ankles.

"Not a chance, bitch." Lucy countered causing a soft grin to appear on her sisters lips.

Lacey was rendered silent as Dean appeared in the room. She had seen him in a suit before, especially the feds suits that the boys wore to obtain information on hunts, but she never saw him looking so... Dressed up, yet still at ease. Lacey grinned at him when he noticed her and his reaction was one of approval.

"Woah." The word escaped him almost involuntarily. His eyes roamed Lacey from head to toe and then back again as a large grin appeared on his lips.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Dean gave his seal of approval and Lacey could feel her cheers beginning to heat up in a blush.

Lacey caught her sister rolling her eyes out of the corner of her eye and Lacey couldn't help but grin at that. Lucy was envious of what Lacey and Dean had, she knew that, but her sister was also borderline disgusted by how perfect the two seemed to be for each other at times.

The way Lacey felt, though, was that Lacey and Dean were meant for each other. No matter what their lives had looked like, they would have somehow ended up together. She was going to have that proven to her very soon, actually.

"Any trouble pops up, call us." Sam demanded as he appeared in the room as well, Lacey hadn't even noticed him walk into the room, she had been too lost in Dean. He was dangerous for her and she knew that her father never would approve of what they had grown to have. Not that her father wouldn't want his daughter to be happy, but Dean was a distraction for her. Lacey didn't care, though. Dean was her happily ever after. The fact that this Cupid creature had targeted her only further confirmed her belief.

"I've had you and Dean on speed dial since I was old enough to own my own phone." Lacey reassured him and Sam cracked a grin.

"Good. You got the crossbow pistol?" Lacey opened up the purse she held and held it up for Sam to see.

"That and the arrows. I've been doing this longer than you have, Sammy, relax. I know what I'm doing." Lacey replied as she shut the purse and then slung it over her shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." Dean said as he reached out to pull Lacey to him. She grinned at him as her petite frame pressed against his.

"Get a room." Lucy said as she faked a gag.

Lacey glanced over her shoulder at the girl.

"Oh we will." Lacey smirked as her sister gagged once again. Lacey laughed at Lucys reaction.

"How do you put up with that?" Lucy asked Sam who laughed.

"I'm used to it. I've been around Dean my whole life." Everyone laughed at that before Dean and Lacey made their exit together.

-x-x-

Dean and Lacey had gone through their entire night together without so much as a single interruption from Cupid. They had ate at some fancy restaurant that neither of them wanted to linger at, took off to a karaoke bar, where they drank, danced, and sang. It had been a really good time too, probably one of the best times either of them had enjoyed in a while.

Lacey had insisted they just walk back to the bunker it wasn't located too far out and they had drank a bit much for either of them to be driving. Probably not the best to do when they were only out to lure Cupid out of hiding. Even though the were a bit buzzed both were still on high alert.

They were walking through the park where Cupid had first approached Lacey when she spotted a man a few feet ahead of them. He had a blonde head of hair, he was tall and slender, she could see from there the glowing red eyes in his head.

"Dean?" Lacey questioned, she was calm as they kept walking, acting as if nothing had changed.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you see him?" She questioned quietly.

"See who?" That was all the confirmation she needed. As quickly as she could, Lacey extracted the bow from her purse and loaded it. The thing didn't move, not even a fraction as she pointed and let the arrow fly towards him.

"No no no. I'm not done with you two yet." Cupid was standing right between the two of them. He placed a hand on one of each of their shoulders, a grin coming to appear upon his face. Lacey could tell that Dean could see him in that moment.

"Yeah, but we're done with you." Dean said as he reached quickly shoving the silver blade he had hidden in his coat deep into the side of Cupid. The creature faltered, distracted long enough for Lacey to grab an arrow from inside of her purse.

"Screw this damn bow." She growled as she pounced on cupid, shoving the arrow deep into its chest with all of her might. There was some blood splatter, but not too much as the man fell to the ground. His eyes stayed the same, that deep red, but the glow from them faded. His form, though, that changed drastically, he shrunk and shriveled up into himself until he was nearly unrecognized, as being human.…which was understandable, after all he wasn't human.

"Let's. Torch this thing then get out of here." Dean said and Lacey nodded, she had lighter fluid in her purse which she doused the corpse with. Dean lit the thing aflame.

They didn't linger to watch as the body burned, instead they continued their walk back to the house feeling accomplished and relaxed now that the trouble was over.

-x-x-

Lacey and Dean arrived back to the bunker to see Sam and Lucy... Doing what they usually did, sitting at the table doing research.

"Do you too ever take a break?" Dean asked as both himself and Lacey came to stand before the table the other two were sitting at.

"We did, Lucy made burgers for dinner, but then we heard some news of multiple mutilated bodies in Arlington, Texas." Sam announced. Lacey could tell he lost him the moment he had mentioned the burgers.

"Burgers? Homemade?" Dean questioned.

Lucy laughed as she gave a nod of her head.

"In the kitchen, Dean. Help yourself." Lucy replied and Dean wasted no time in rushing to the kitchen. Lacey released a chuckle as she watched Dean hurry to the kitchen.

"Well that's one way to get rid of him." Lacey joked as she released a laugh and dropped down to take a seat upon one of the free chairs at the table.

"Any more information on these attacks?" Lacey asked, becoming a little more serious herself.

"No, I figured Dean and I would head out in the morning, do some investigating in Arlington, find out what we can." Sam replied.

Lucy and Lacey shared a look for a moment before Lacey spoke.

"We'll take it. I think we've had enough down time. It's time to get back to what we do best. I hate to leave here, but we can't stay here forever." Lacey informed Sam, Dean had come into the room by then, chomping on the burger be had put together.

"You're leaving?" He questioned with a full mouth. Lacey laughed at the sight before she spoke again.

"We'll come back, you know that, but we're meant to be on the road, ridding the world of monster trash one evil bastard at a time." Lacey said and Dean grinned having finished the burger that had been in his mouth.

"Yeah, but you girls have been getting into a lot of trouble recently." Sam commented.

"Yeah, but we've also kicked a lot of ass in our time too. We'll be fine." Lucy said.

"Dean?" Sam turned to his brother for his input.

Dean shook his head having took another large bite from the burger on his plate. It was nearly gone already.

"No arguing. I learned a long time ago, Sammy you don't argue with the Remington girls." Dean said between chewing his burger.

Lacey grinned at that, her brilliant green eyes lifting so she could look at Dean.

"You're a smart man, Dean." She said as he finished his burger and placed the empty plate on the table.

"I'm just a quick learner." Dean replied.

"Alright. Fine. I guess you win." Sam said.

"And that is why you don't argue with a Remington girl. They always win the argument anyways." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders as Lacey stood from where she had been sitting.

"Be ready to head out first thing in the morning, Luc." Lacey said and Lucy nodded.

"Time for bed?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Time for bed." Lacey answered and Lucy groaned.

"We all really needed to know you two are about to go have sex." Sam said sarcastically Lacey laughed as she took Deans hand into hers.

"You'd have found out one way or the other..." Lacey trailed off and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Gross. Just get out of here." Lucy said as she waved them away. Lacey and Dean didn't waste any time with beginning to leave the room, although she was sure he turned around and wagged his eyebrows at them because she heard a snicker from Sam and a groan from Lucy.

-x-x-

Lacey and Dean were silent as they laid together, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her her rested on his chest and for a long while they stayed that way in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence instead a relaxing calm quiet that came over them as the two of them pondered over their own separate thoughts. Lacey was lost in her fantasy world. A world where her and Dean were married, having had a big wedding where all of their family and friends were attending. A world where monsters didn't rule their lives. A world where their parents were still alive and smiling brightly as they said their vows. A world where they could have children of their own and raise them without fear of some creature invading their nursery as they slept peacefully at night. She knew it would never be that way, but a girl could dream.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean's voice interrupted her thoughts, but Lacey didn't mind as she cuddled closer into his side.

"The same thing I'm always thinking of. How our lives would be different if we didn't hunt. If the world wasn't over run with lucifers off spring." Lacey sighed and Dean rubbed her arm gently, absentmindedly.

"What was life like this time?" He asked, they had talked like this before and every time her fantasy changed a little.

"We lived in a house by a lake. We got married in that big church by my old house. I always used to dream of getting married there when I was little, before my mom died. Everyone was there. Even Bobby." Lacey paused for a second and smiled fondly at the memory of the old hunter.

"We had 2 boys, 4 years apart like you and Sammy." She tilted her head to look up at him and Dean was grinning himself as he squeezed her tighter to him. She knew that he tried not to ponder much about what ifs, but she also knew he wished at times that him and Sam could have had a normal life. Lacey knew she wished the same, especially for her little sister.

"Sam was there, at the wedding, with some blonde. A big got shot lawyer like him would be with a blonde." Lacey added and they both laughed.

"Lucy... Brought this big biker guy, Luther... Because she wanted to upset our dad. Little Rebel that she is." Another laugh escaped them both as Dean's green hazel eyes found hers again and he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"You know... Even though that all sounds so damn amazing... I like what we have. Our lives, they may not be perfect, but we all have each other... And that's all that matters." Lacey added and Dean nodded his head.

What really got Lacey was that Dean, although he did have his old reputation of taking quite a few girls back to his hotel when off on hunts, he was very different from other guys. He didn't flee at the idea of commitment. He wasn't scared off by her talking about a wedding, Lacey believed that although it would probably never happen, that he would propose to her if their lives were different. She believed that they would have been high-school sweethearts if they hadn't been the children of hunters. If their lives had been different, they'd have always ended up together. Even if they lived a thousand different lives Lacey believed that they would always end with one another.

"I don't care what our lives look like, as long as you, Sam, and Lucy are there." Dean said as he let his eyes close and Lacey let her eyes close as well as she let his words sink in knowing they were true.

If only they could see what their lives were about to be put through, maybe then Lacey wouldn't have been so eager to get back into hunting.


	11. Lost in Dreamland

Lacey and Lucy had gone to Texas to investigate those mutilated bodies only to find that werewolves had been responsible for the carnage. The girls had done their investigating, finding the line wolf responsible for the murders. Apparently he had just been passing through, which meant that of they hadn't caught up with him he would have ended up with a higher body count. Lacey and Lucy eliminated the problem with ease before moving onto the next case.

-(Hannibal, Missouri)-

Their travels eventually landed them in Hannibal after a call had come through on Lacey's phone. It was one of their fathers old friends, she was a female hunter by the name of Sheila. She had told the girls she had been tracking a Djinn in the area after a string of people had come up missing in the nearby area.

They had been in Hannibal for nearly a week already, when they had arrived Sheila had been nowhere to be found. They had searched the motel, had slipped into her room and gone over the case notes she had left there. That was where they had found most of their information. Lucy had been the first one to figure that the Djinn had taken her, Lacey agreed with her sisters theory.

It was on the 4th night that the girls began to scope abandoned buildings and houses in the area. The houses were a far shot they weren't quite the size that Djinn's liked, not big enough, but they tried them anyways on the off chance that Sheila was being held there and fed on.

They knew the longer it took to find her and the other missing people the less likely they would be alive, so they did something risky and dangerous, the two girls split up, searching opposite sides of town.

Lacey had searched through 4 abandoned houses and 2 abandoned buildings to no avail, she was hoping Lucy had better luck. She picked up her phone and called her sister hoping that she had found something.

"You've reached Lucy's phone. Leave a message."

Lacey didn't like the fact that her sister hadn't answered, not one bit. So she started up the car she has been sitting in and hurried to the side of town her sister had been on searching for the Djinn and the missing hunter.

Lacey had pulled up to a large abandoned industrial building, this place looked promising. She had been prepared with the lambs blood and after dipping her knife into the container of it she jumped out of the car and hurried into the building.

She was on the 2nd floor when she saw someone moving quickly at the other end of the room she had just entered. She was almost positive it was the Djinn. Lacey hurried after it, following the same path she was sure it took.

There was a single room at the end of the deserted and run down hall, Lacey peaked into it before stepping inside, that was where she found Sheila, strung up by her hands, an iv stuck in her neck. Lacey hurried to her to unhook the woman from where she hung. She was standing before her when she felt the sudden arm snake around her before another rested to her forehead. She didn't even have a chance to fight back before she slumped in the arm of the Djinn well under the hallucinogenic poison of the Djinns touch.

-x-x-

Lacey awoke laying in a large bed. The spot beside her was jostled as if someone had been sleeping there. She was silent as she sat up, confused as to where she was and how she had gotten there, she looked down at herself to see she was in a black and white sleep shirt. Beside the bed was a pair of slippers that she slipped her feet into. They fit perfectly. Even in her confusion she knew that the Djinn had to have something to do with her sudden appearance in the bed she was sitting on. She had heard before that they could grant wishes, she knew that Sam and Dean had encountered some before, but they never talked about it much, so what Lacey know was the lore on them.

That was when she heard it, the voice coming from the other room, she'd have known it anywhere. It was Dean and he was singing.

She recognized the song too the closer she got to him, it was Hey Jude. The same song his mom had sang to him when he had been a baby. She remembered him telling her about it one night when he had been feeling generous. Lacey came to stand before a door just down the hall from the room she had woken up in, it was partially closed, but she could hear Dean inside.

She pushed the door open gently, her bright green orbs scanning over the room. It was a nursery. A baby. Baby Mary Lorraine, she was assuming from the name on the wall above the crib. Dean had his back to her as he swayed back and forth. He continued to sing to the baby he held in his arms. Lacey knew right then that the baby he held in his arms was their daughter.

Lacey approached Deans side silently and when she came to stand beside him she looked at the little girl in his arms. This couldn't be real. She had always wished they could have a life together outside of hunting and it looked like this was the granting of her wish.

Little Mary Lorraine was asleep in her dad's arms. She was the picture of perfection, her features the churbic version of herself. Even the dark head of hair she had gotten from Lacey.

"She looks just like me." Lacey whispered as Dean gently laid the baby girl down into her crib. She didn't even make a peep as he laid her down, she was sleeping deep and peacefully.

"She does. At least little Rex looks just like me." Lacey couldn't believe what he said. They had a son, a little boy who looked like him and was named after her father.

"We have a son?" Lacey asked, she couldn't stop the question from escaping her. Dean looked at her puzzled.

"Yeah, for 3 Years and counting." He replied. "Are you feeling Alright?" He asked as he led her out of the nursery and back towards their room.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Just..." She stopped talking, a picture on the wall before they reached their room catching her eye. In it she was swing big next to a grinning Dean, even with cake on their faces you could see the pure bliss the two of them felt. She was wearing a gorgeous wedding dress and he was wearing a tux. Glancing down at her left hand, she saw it, a ring.

"And we're married too." She gasped. Deans brow furrowed as he looked at Lacey, his wife.

"For 10 years, anniversary tomorrow... Did you hit your head?" Dean asked as he pushed Laceys long black tresses away from her forehead. "What's going on with you?" He added.

"Nothing. I'm fine... Just tired." She answered. Her mind was reeling, this couldn't be happening. Her wish had been granted. They were living in the own house, with their two children, a bit and a girl, and they were married. Happily married.

"Let's get you to bed then, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Dean said and Lacey followed him to the bedroom.

"Right tomorrow... Our anniversary." She said as they entered into the bedroom.

"And the big family dinner... You're supposed to be the one reminding me of these things, not the other way around." Lacey laughed at that. She had almost forgotten about the Djinn, after all she was living one of the most wished for moments.

"You're right. I don't know what's gotten into me." Lacey said as she slipped out of the slippers and into the bed.

Dean slipped into the bed, pulling Lacey into him he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, ." He said and Lacey smiled wide at that. She had always been proud of her last name, but hearing Dean referring to her as his misses, she was more than Ok with sharing his last name.

"Goodnight, Mr. winchester." She replied before snuggling into him and the blankets. She didn't think she would have been able to sleep, but the thought of her chikdren sleeping in rooms close by and the idea of being in her husbands arms wrapped her in a tight cocoon of warmth and she drifted off easily.

-x-x-

Lacey, carefully, slipped out of the bed where a sleeping Dean was laying. Her little ones, that was still crazy to think they were her children, but they were still asleep. She was on the hunt for a photo album... Or as many as she could find. Her mom had kept some when she was younger, she had a feeling that this version of herself would have kept one too. First thing first, she had to find her way around the house. There were 3 other doors in the hall outside of the bedroom one was the bathroom, she could see that since the door was open. She assumed that the other belonged to little Rex.

The curiosity was uncontrollable as Lacey felt her feet moving without being directed to, she was standing before the closed door before she knew it. Gently she opened the door, her bright green eyes scanned over the bedroom before they landed on the little boy asleep in the toddler bed, they must have had to have it specially made. The bed was in the shape of the impala, already she could tell that little Rex admired his dad. She was quiet as could be as she approached the bed and when she reached it to stand before the sleeping little boy she had to cover her mouth to keep a gasp from escaping her. He, just like their daughter, was perfection embodied in a little boy. He had a mop of brown hair like Dean had when he was a boy, she could see freckles dotting his nose. He was sleeping so peacefully. His little chest rose and fell rhythmically as he slept. She stood there admiring him for a little while longer before she left the room. If she wanted to find information on this world she was in she'd have to do it while everyone slept.

Now it was the matter of finding the photo albums she was almost positive they had. She made her way down the stairs and stopped short, this house was beautiful, and it was hers to share with her 2 children and her amazing husband. She could hardly believe this was real, but it had to be. It all felt so real.

Lacey admired the pictures on the wall as she made her way to the living room. Pictures of little Rex throughout the years decorated a portion of the wall along with pictures of little Mary as well. She smiled at the photos of her children before she moved on to look at the pictures. Pictures of her and Dean. There was a picture of them together before a dance, they looked so young and carefree. There was a picture of the two of them laughing sitting at a table in a restaurant, Dean had a mess of barbecue on his face as did Lacey. It looked like they had been having so much fun. She smiled fondly as she continued to look at the pictures. It looked as if she had placed all their memories on walls or tables rather then putting them in albums, although she was sure there were more pictures in photo albums. The one picture she focused in the most was the large picture on the wall, it took up the most space of all of the pictures there. It showed their wedding day, Lacey and Dean smiling happily together in the center of everything. Both their parents were there, they had all been alive then and seeing that brought tears to Lacey's eyes. Tears of joy. Lucy stood beside their parents holding a little girl in her arms, Lacey could tell she was a Remington girl just by looking at her. She had Lucy and their mothers chestnut hair and those piercing blue eyes. She was gorgeous. She had a niece and there was no other man in the picture, maybe he wasn't involved or maybe he just hadn't been photographed. Sam was beside his parents, grinning with his arm around a pretty blonde, Jessica, Lacey had heard about her before and seen pictures. She hadn't died either. So many things had changed in their time line, but for the better.

She felt familiar arms slip around her waist, Lacey knew that Dean would have the same eating habits regardless of her granted wish. So she wondered to herself how he kept so fit without monster fighting. She smiled as she felt the familiarity of his arms around her. She noticed then that the sun had made an appearance. She had been standing there longer than she had realized.

"You know, we're going to see everyone tonight for the cookout." Dean said as he placed a kiss to the side of his wife's head. She inhaled his scent, it was still just as familiar to her, the same Dean she had always been in love with. He seemed different in a way somehow as well, less stressed and strained.

"When is everyone coming?" She asked,trying to fit into her new role as well as she could.

"Your mom, Lucy, Louisa, and your dad said they'd be here by 1. Sam and Jess will be here at 2 with my mom and dad." Dean informed her. "Lucy mentioned bringing some new boyfriend..." He trailed off as little foot steps came down the stairs. In walked a sleepy looking toddler running his eyes as he caught sight of his mom and Dad.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Little Rex whined as he rubbed his eyes, Lacey smiled as she moved out of Deans arms and lifted the boy.

"How about we make you some breakfast then?" Lacey said as she walked with the little boy to the kitchen. She spotted Dean out of the corner of her eye heading up the stairs. He must have been going to get little Mary.

"You can have anything you want this morning, honey." Lacey said wanting to please the little boy he grinned and Lacey saw instantly that he shared his mother's eye color.

"I want pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage." Rex insisted and Lacey's eyes widened.

"You certainly got your appetite from your dad." She said.

"I heard that!" Dean called to the kitchen as he came down the stairs holding a bright eyed Mary who shared her father's eye color. Everything was so perfect, so purely phenomenal that for a while, Lacey forgot that this wasn't her actual life. For a while Lacey let go and enjoyed what she had. Even if this life, this world, was artificial, she didn't care. She was happy, Dean was happy, and their parents were alive, she couldn't have asked for more.

Lacey was completely and entirely unaware that her selfish need to be happy was killing herself and others as well. She had forgotten about the real world and what was going on in it as she lost herself in her family, the one she had always wished for.

-(To Be Continued)-


End file.
